


The Education of Anna of Arendelle

by AR_Redux



Series: The Education of Anna of Arendelle [1]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AR_Redux/pseuds/AR_Redux
Summary: Four instances in the advancement of the sexual education of the Princess of Arendelle, sometimes student and sometimes teacher.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Series: The Education of Anna of Arendelle [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824778
Comments: 27
Kudos: 123





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> I have not written anything in over a decade, but shelter-in-place got me down, so I'm picking up some old habits. Ragtime, sewing, smut writing, the usual. Forgive any errors--they are mine. I would never want to subject myself to another person, so I roll without a beta. Enjoy!

It had been a year since everything had changed. Elsa had come back to her, the gates were open, and she had somehow managed to find true love and friendship in Kristoff.

It had been a month since her birthday. Elsa had gotten sick and caused quite the ruckus, and Kristoff had told her he loved her.

It had been a week since she’d seen Kristoff. He had left her with a kiss, one that was a little more scorching than any they had shared so far and had made her tingle from tips of toes to fingertips.

Anna dragged herself into the library one afternoon, having failed so far at keeping herself distracted. Kristoff was working a harvest in the mountains, where his work kept him busier than she was in the castle. He was the Royal Ice Master now, and that meant checking on every trip, making sure everything was going well and working side by side with the other men, as he always had. He had been on several short trips, a day or two at most, but he had become resigned to the fact that he needed to more or less carry on as he always had, and that meant longer trips. He was due back any day, and Anna had found herself tossing and turning more than usual, her hair wilder than ever when she finally dragged herself out of bed in the morning. 

Her fingers trailed along the titles, catching now and then on something that looked interesting before, with a sigh, pushing it back in. Nothing was really tickling her fancy, not that she even knew what she was looking for.

And it was in this way that she pulled a book from a rather low and almost hidden corner. The title wasn’t anything she recognized, being written in some language she did not understand. But she pulled it out anyway, wondering if anything would jump out at her or if it would land back on the shelf with the others. It was beautifully bound, and she wondered at why such a beautiful volume was shoved so far down and away.

She opened it, then instantly slammed it back shut, cheeks flaring as she shoved it back onto the shelf, pulling back her hand as if she’d been burned. She scampered away, making it almost all the way back to the door before she paused.

Anna wasn’t ignorant of sex. Her parents had made sure she at least understood the basics, her mother having explained in very simple language what it entailed and what it could result in. She knew how babies were made, but she didn’t know…

She didn’t know what the maids would whisper and giggle about, the things they would desist discussion of when she would appear, but things that nevertheless led her to believe that her mother may have left out some details.

Slowly, tiptoeing the entire way with many pauses to stop and listen to ascertain that no one was coming, Anna made her way back to the book on the low shelf. Carefully, she reached out, taking it again in her hand. Then, hiding herself in the corner behind a chair, she cautiously opened the book in her lap.

The text, like the cover, was in a language and alphabet that she hadn’t learned, but it wasn’t really needed. Beautiful, richly colored illustrations were on as many pages as not, highly erotic images of men and women engaged in what she could only assume was the act of lovemaking. But there were many images where the couples were not in any sort of position, she noticed, that could possibly result in a baby. She knew enough of the mechanics to ascertain that. She guessed from the faces in the illustrations that they were meant to show great enjoyment. Their faces reminded Anna vaguely of how she might look eating the richest, most delectable sweets.

She was so wrapped up in her reading that she didn’t hear heavy footsteps in the hall, didn’t notice the soft click of the door when it opened and closed. Her eyes were so wide with wonder at the images before her eyes, her mind so completely distracted, that when the sound of Kristoff’s amused voice calling her name met her ears, she nearly jumped out of her skin. Quickly, she slammed the book shut and shoved it behind her back. She could feel scorching heat across her face, and she wondered if he had seen any pictures from his angle. Probably not. Hopefully, not.

Oh,  _ God, _ this was embarrassing.

And he was so handsome, a well worn blue shirt stretched across his broad chest, several days worth of stubble on his face. His brown eyes sparkled with mirth.

“What are you up to, Princess?” He knelt at her side, dropping a kiss on the top of her head. “You look like you just got caught plotting murder.” Kristoff lowered his voice dramatically. “Are you going to kill me? You’re still mad I beat you at charades, aren’t you?”

“No,” she blurted quickly. “I was just reading, you know, because I like to read and I was bored and it was just this silly book, stupid romantic nonsense, you know, just a fairy tale, really--”

“Really?” Kristoff rose again, grinning down at her as he crossed his arms. She found herself vaguely wondering, looking at his forearms, thick and exposed to just below his elbow, if he looked like the men in the book. Then her brain began to reel, and she had to force herself consciously to focus.

Oh, God, she was still holding it. But she couldn’t put it down, not with Kristoff so obviously keen on discovering what she was looking at.

She shook her head to try to clear it, but realized quickly she hadn’t answered him, and he raised his eyebrows.

“So you’re not reading some romantic fairy tale?”

“No, I am! It’s embarrassing, really, I’m sure it’s meant for children, but I just find them so…” She cleared her throat, sliding up the wall, book still pinned. “How was your trip?”

“My trip was fine,” he said, still clearly curious and amused, but willing to allow her to change the subject. “I missed you.”

“Really?” Anna still couldn’t believe sometimes that he was actually hers, that she was his.

He chuckled. “Really. Is that so hard to believe?” Anna shrugged, blushing again, and he lifted his hands, gently cupping her face. He frowned slightly. “You’re warm. You feeling okay?”

“It’s just warm out,” she said, not really believing herself as she said it.

Kristoff was clearly unconvinced. “You don’t feel sick?”

She didn’t feel  _ sick _ , but she did feel something she couldn’t quite explain. It was like she was excited, a feeling she’d had before every time he kissed her, like there was some other thing she wanted to attain, but it was significantly stronger now that it had ever felt before.

Stupid book with its stupid pictures. She had never been able to put a finger on it before. What would Kristoff’s fingers feel like… 

“I promise I’m fine,” she said, making herself sound reassuring. It took effort to maintain some kind of composure, but she smiled brightly up at him. “I really am glad you’re home. I missed you, too.”

Leaning down, he gently pressed his lips against hers, and she felt herself sigh softly against his lips. She had almost forgotten how much she loved kissing him, even though she had just even thought about it. With the gentlest touch and the softest lips, Kristoff could always make her feel like her feet were about to leave the ground. Her stomach gave that familiar little flip when she felt his tongue brush against her bottom lip.

And as her lips parted against his, she forgot where she was and what she had been doing. The only thing that mattered was getting another one of those amazing kisses. Not that every kiss wasn’t, but that last one had been something special, and she wanted whatever  _ that _ was again. So, her hands let go and her body crushed against his as she threw her arms around his neck. 

Unfortunately, his reaction was much faster than hers. Before the book even had time to hit the floor, he’d snatched it. He darted away from her, vaulting over a couch as she begged him not to look. She knew as she spoke that it was asking too much, sure that if their situations were reversed, she would be as inquisitive as him. She just hoped he didn’t judge her too harshly.

He squinted at the cover. “Can you even read this?”

Oh, God, maybe she had a shot in hell. “Yes,” she said, feeling her cheeks flare again with the lie.

His eyes narrowed. It was almost impossible for her to lie to him, but she just couldn’t admit it. “What does it say?”

“Erm…” She shifted uncomfortably. “Just please give it back. It’s really embarrassing.” Anna could hear the desperation in her tone.

His gaze shifted now to look almost concerned. Clearly, she wasn’t as much of a master of her appearance as she wished. “Anna, you know I love you no matter what, right? I don’t care what you read.” He glanced back down at the volume in his hand, then, to her shock, held it back toward her. “Here. I won’t look.” He shrugged. “I wouldn’t understand it, anyway.” She took the book slowly, waiting for him to pull it back and laugh at her, but he didn’t. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” She hugged the book to her chest. “I don’t know what it says, honestly, I was just looking at the pictures.” She realized what she had said a moment too late.

Kristoff looked confused. “What’s so embarrassing about pictures?”

“Like I said, it’s just childish.” She gave a nervous giggle, and he shook his head.

“You are so strange sometimes. God, I love you.” Her laughter changed to something more genuine as he kissed her again.

And he gave her another one of those kisses that made her toes curl, took her breath away, made her feel like she was flying. And when it was done, he leaned down, whispering softly in her ear, “And I know you’re full of shit. I have no idea what you were looking at, but it sure as hell wasn’t some fairy story.” As he spoke, Kristoff's face spread into a smile. 

While he went to clean up and change for dinner, she dashed to her room, stowing the book in the back of her closet. She pulled herself together for dinner and tried not to spend too much time staring at Kristoff, wondering now, more than ever, what was under the heavy fabric of his pants.

She tried to keep herself distracted after dinner. Tonight was checkers, a game Anna had never been very good at, but one that Elsa, who had spent years in solitude, was very good at. Kristoff was decent and Olaf had no idea what he was doing, so Olaf always played on a team with Elsa while Kristoff played next to Anna.

He was making it difficult. He had been gone for a week, longer than Anna had ever been without him in the time she had known him, and it was impossible not to  _ feel _ when one of his fingers brushed against her hand, or when his arm casually draped behind her, or the way he occasionally brushed against her shoulder with a lazy thumb. And now, unlike before, she had those damned pictures in her mind. 

Those pictures that were impossible to banish from memory when he kissed her goodnight before they separated to go to their respective rooms. They were momentarily alone, Elsa clearly and almost suspiciously unconcerned, and he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her long and slow until she was breathless. Then he was whispering that he loved her, his voice low and a little husky, and she shuddered before whispering that she loved him, too.

She was starting to piece together a few more ideas later that night, once she had retired to her room and snuck the book out for further perusal. It was some kind of manual on making love, but she was sure some of the positions would be unattainable for her. Still, her interest was piqued and she flipped pages, the thought in her mind of what it would be like if Kristoff was the one doing some of those things to her.

There were pictures of a man and woman reaching out hands to touch each other between their legs. What would it feel like if Kristoff did that to her? His hands were large, managing to be somewhere between rough and soft, firm but tender. She knew what it felt like wrapped around her fingers, but what if…

Another picture made her imagination run wilder still. A picture of a man over a woman, his manhood clearly inside her as he put his mouth to her breast. What would it feel like if Kristoff did  _ that _ to her? In the few times anyone other than her mother  _ had _ spoken about this, they made it sound like a painful duty. The woman in the picture didn’t look like she was performing any kind of mundane duty, and it certainly didn’t appear painful. Would Kristoff be painful? 

She had often wondered if her mother had been correct in saying sex was only to produce babies. Flipping through the pictures was only seeming to confirm this, and she was really starting to feel warm and restless when she found an image of a woman alone.

The woman was on her back, her head thrown back with an expression of ecstasy, like so many of the other women in the pictures. One of her hands was between her legs, and Anna wondered at the picture. There was no man, no one else at all (some of the pictures had shown three people or more engaging in a variety of activities, much to Anna’s shock), and Anna began to wonder if this was something she could work with on her own, with no risk of embarrassment.

After triple checking the lock, then undressing and burying herself under the blankets, Anna took another look at the picture. The woman seemed to have her palm resting flat against the apex of her thighs, and Anna took a deep breath before she copied what she saw in the image. 

That was when she felt the hot, wet, sticky substance between her thighs. She hadn’t seen  _ that _ in the picture. She tried to ignore it, resting her hand on herself as the woman did in the picture.

And nothing happened.

She sat still, waiting, for a good long while, wondering and feeling rather silly, wishing she could read whatever language the damn book was in. Then, after a few minutes, she sighed, shifting herself in the bed, and that was when she  _ finally _ felt something. Her hand moved a little as she repositioned herself, and the feeling had caused something to send sharp waves of pleasure shooting through her belly and down to her toes. Cautiously, she moved her hand a little more.

So, movement was important. Very important. Made sense, really, she thought vaguely, wondering at the sensations she was feeling. An illustration was just that--a still picture. Moving her fingers against the wet, overheated flesh between her legs, Anna felt a strange sense of relief mixed with a desperate longing for more. 

She experimented, rubbing softly, and found one especially important little spot, a little nub she found with her fingers. It was harder than the surrounding flesh, and every pass of her fingers over it made a jolt of pleasure shoot from her pelvis and out through her entire body. Her eyes rolled back in her skull as she kept up the motion with her fingers. Anna realized that the moisture was increasing with her arousal, but that it also greatly aided in smoothing out her movements. Maybe it happened with everybody. 

She didn’t dwell on that for long, though. Her thoughts kept moving to Kristoff, to the images she had seen, and she wondered now at how they would be together like that. She wondered if he would know to touch her the way she was now. His hands were so much larger than hers, and she figured that couldn’t be a bad thing. If his hands were where hers were now, it surely had to feel even better. And what, she wondered, would it feel like if his member were inside her, just like the pictures in her book.

Her eyes fluttered closed and all she could think of was Kristoff. She could see his face, his expression matching the ones in the book, could feel how his hands would touch her. When a finger slipped, the tip finding its way into her entrance, she allowed it to explore, imagining Kristoff’s hands, Kristoff’s finger, touching that private part of her nobody had ever touched but herself.

After several minutes of building arousal, Anna felt some sort of a cresting. The pleasure was suddenly overwhelming, making her knees shake and moisture flow freely from her body. She buried her face in the pillow as she moaned and yelped her pleasure. 

  
Well,  _ that _ hadn’t been in the picture


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Anna finally realizes what the foot size comment was alluding to...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This went long. I warned you, I'm bored and bashing my way through COVID-19 with fanfic. And this one's smuttier than the last one. By a lot. Also some swearing. Run and hide if it's not your bag.

Kristoff was partly concerned and partly amused by Anna’s behavior the next morning. Since finding her in the library, she’d been acting strangely. She seemed nervous and jumpy and oddly contemplative. He was very interested in whatever she had been looking at, but when he went back to that corner in the library, he couldn't find the volume anywhere.

Elsa, thankfully, didn’t seem to notice the night before, or this morning, that Anna was unusually quiet. She ate in a rush, waving goodbye and promising to see them at dinner. Once they were alone, he decided it was time to try and figure out what was going on in her head.

“You okay?” Kristoff took another bite of his eggs, watching her closely.

“I’m fine,” she said quickly, so quickly it only made him more suspicious. “Are you okay?”

“I’m good. A little tired, but you know, just got back from a trip.” He scratched at the back of his head. Their kissing in the library and before they had gone to bed had affected him more than he had let on. Falling asleep had been particularly difficult, especially with the late sunsets and long twilights that came with summer. “So, I’ve got to get some things done. I’ve got a few repairs to make.”

“Oh.” She fiddled with a braid, looking a little downhearted.

“I could use some company.”

Her eyes lit up. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” He grinned, pushing himself away from the table. “Not gonna lie, I miss you yammering on and on. You just have to promise to sit in one place and not step in any buckets this time.” Kristoff could see a little tension ease from her shoulders. Her cheeks flushed prettily and she giggled.

"Hey," she managed through her laughter, "that bucket got in the way of my dancing."

A week spent up the mountain and time spent with a bunch of men and Sven had made him realize more than ever how much he missed the sound of her voice when he was away, missed the bright light in her eyes when she smiled excitedly at him. He knew she would talk on and on about Midsummer, what she would wear, what he should wear, and he knew he would stop his work now and again to steal a kiss, wondering at the fact that he could. Maybe she would even let him kiss her like he had yesterday, and before he left, long and hard with her little body pressed tight against him.

And he was absolutely right.

He marveled, as he often did, that the Princess of Arendelle wanted _him_. He was just Kristoff Bjorgman, nobody from nowhere, but when his princess saw him, her face lit up like a Christmas tree. He hoped that never changed.

She was lit up now as she talked about the virtues of linen fabric, how it was cool and comfortable.

“And it won’t be like Christmas,” she promised. “You don't have to be so formal. Even though you looked so handsome.” Her turquoise eyes sparkled. She was teasing him.

“Uncomfortable.” He grunted as he finished sanding down the newly repaired wood. “I looked uncomfortable and awkward. I kept thinking I was going to split a seam every time I moved.”

“I know.” Kristoff paused in his motions to look up at her in surprise. She was giggling. “I especially liked the way the pants fit.”

“Those pants were so tight I could hardly breathe,” he replied, raising his eyebrows as he straightened up. She was still giggling.

“I know,” she said, grinning behind her fingers. Now that she was relaxed and more herself, she was unusually bold today. He went along willingly when she pulled him in for a very long, very hot kiss. Several, really--they did have to breathe, after all.

And he worked very hard not to notice that he was more or less between her knees where she sat up on the bench.

“You are something else today, you know that?” He grinned back at her, his work forgotten as he leaned against the bench next to her. “Usually when I get a compliment like that, you turn red and change the subject. Not that I’m complaining, mind you.”

“Do you want me to stop?” A flash of embarrassment crossed her face, but he wasn’t having that.

“No, I’m just curious where it’s coming from.” He brushed his thumb against her arm softly. He was still suspicious that something had changed in the week he was gone. Not anything bad, but something that made her kiss a little longer, lean a little harder into his side. “Got anything you wanna share?”

She glanced around quickly, ensuring they were alone, and Kristoff felt his curiosity rise. “Well, you remember yesterday in the library…”

He knew something was up with that book. “Yeah.”

“Well, I was reading this book. Or, looking at the pictures, you know, because I couldn’t read the words…” Again, Anna trailed off, her face more serious and her bright eyes wide.

“And?”

“They were pictures of people. People, uh, you know…” She was bright pink now. He shook his head, a little confused. “People,” she said, dropping her voice to a whisper, “ _doing_ things.”

Oh, dear Lord. He wasn’t sure what he imagined, but that wasn’t exactly it. The thought of Anna flipping through erotica was one he had to try not to allow to overcome his brain and make it explode.

“And I was just curious,” she continued, still in a whisper, toying with a braid and not quite looking him in the eye. “I wondered if you…” She huffed, clearly embarrassed. “Never mind. I can’t even say it! I'm so mortified, please don’t look at me!” She hid behind her hands again, and he could see that the tips of her ears were bright pink. “Just pretend I didn’t say anything, I’m sorry, you must think I’m such a--”

“Anna.” He pulled her hands away from her face, interrupting her before she could call herself a name. “It’s okay.” There were a few tears in her eyes. “Hey, come here.” He pulled her down, shifting so he was sitting with her on his lap. Wrapping his arms tightly around her, he whispered into her hair, “I think you’re perfect. You don’t have to be embarrassed with me. Do you want to talk about it?” Anna took a deep, shuddering breath and mumbled something against his chest. “Didn’t catch that.”

She pulled away from his chest just a bit. “I said, I was curious if you knew anything about, you know, _that_ . Doing _that_. I mean, I’ve spent my whole life sheltered in this castle, so I feel like I don’t know anything about anything, and you’ve been out in the world your whole life, and I just don't want to look stupid or anything or have you think--”

Not only was it not stupid, the thought made him feel heat radiating from under his collar. He cut her off then with his lips, pressing them against hers. The kiss deepened quickly, and he felt her strong intent as her fingers wrapped in his shirt. His hands found the back of her head, cradling her against him until they had to stop for breath.

“So, do you? Know anything, I mean.” She toyed with his collar, and Kristoff cleared his throat. 

He wished he could lie and tell her he was completely ignorant. He had never felt pride in having any kind of sexual prowess, a fact that didn’t bother him particularly, but he had never regretted the loss of his virginity until this moment. So he answered, “I mean, a little. Not much.”

Anna bit her lip for a moment. “My mother,” she explained slowly, “said it’s for babies, you know.” She blushed when he chuckled. “I don’t want that _now_ , obviously, it’s _way_ too soon! But the pictures…” She sighed, burying her face in his chest, presumably so she wouldn’t have to look at him. “I’m just not sure anymore.”

She still sounded confused and nervous so he rubbed gently at her shoulders, and she leaned into his warm touch. “I mean, it definitely can be for that, but it doesn’t have to be. There’s ways you can not have babies, I’m not sure how, but that’s not the only thing it’s for.” At least, that’s what they had said, smiling when they pulled him from a dark tavern into a dark alley or into some back room. He hadn’t bothered to question at the time, really only thinking about himself. He had been young and angry and so lonely, and every encounter just left him feeling lonelier. He thought he had been right, that people were to be avoided, and he had dedicated himself to that even more completely, until a tiny redhead threw things at him and made him fall in love. Having a hard time explaining himself, he added, “I’ve heard about books like that. You probably figured out on your own it’s not just about babies.”

“So, have you…”

“Twice. A long time ago.” Then he added, because he felt like he needed to explain, “I was young. I thought that’s what you were supposed to do, but I’ve learned a thing or two since then. Decided I didn’t want to do it again unless it was somebody special.”

“Were any of the others special?”

He wanted to go on and on about how remarkably unspecial they had been, how he couldn’t remember names or even clear faces. Somehow, he didn’t think that was the right answer. Not now, at least. Instead, he simply said, “No.” His hand took her much smaller hand in his, and he brought it to his lips. “Nobody special until you.” That was true, too.

She looked a little confused now, even a little hurt. “So, do you not want to, you know, do _it_ with me?”

Kristoff blinked. She had to be crazy, just a little. She threw herself off cliffs, climbed mountains, and thought he had no problem with keeping his hands to himself when lately, all he wanted was to know what her body felt like under her dress, what she would look like coming undone in his arms. “Of course I do,” he blurted out.

“Then why didn’t you ever--”

“ _Because_ you’re special, Anna.” His thumb was brushing the back of her hand now, and she shivered at the soft contact. “Because I love you. Because, as much as I would love to have a baby with you, I agree that now’s not the right time. And I’m pretty sure your sister would kill me. Like I said, that’s not my area of expertise.” She giggled softly, and he felt her relax a little. “But we don’t have to do _that_ , you know. There are other things we can do.”

“Like what?”

“We could just touch each other.” 

“You’re touching me now.” But she seemed to know what he meant, and she continued, her voice shaky, “There were pictures of that. Do I… Would I have to take my clothes off?” She sounded a little unsure. “In the book, they all had their clothes off.”

That nervous look in her eye was why he had decided months ago anything physical that happened had to be on her terms. She’d been sheltered most of her life, and the last thing he wanted was to scare her off or worse, move faster then she was prepared for. “You don’t have to do _anything_ you don’t want.” He pressed his lips to her fingers again. “Hey. Look at me.” She met his gaze, and he could feel his stomach doing somersaults. He couldn’t believe they were talking about this. It had been a year, and he was hopeful they could take some kind of step forward, but he wanted it to be on her terms, when she was ready, so he had waited. “We can put this conversation on the shelf, never talk about it again, if that’s what you want. I just want you to be happy. I want to give you what you want, not what you don’t, so don’t worry about having to do anything. I’m happy enough just holding your hand.”

“But you’d like it if we did other things, too.”

Kristoff laughed. “I’m not going to lie, I’m not against the idea at all. But I don’t need it, Anna. I have more now that I could ever have imagined. I’m completely happy for the first time in my life. I don’t want to mess that up.”

Anna was blushing as she looked back at him, her eyes wide and innocent, but starting to burn. “And…” She bit her lip, shy again. He gave her hand a squeeze, and she finally said, “And I can’t have a baby from it, right?”

“No.” Kristoff chuckled nervously, trying to remember that she was probably more of a novice than he’d previously realized. “Sex isn’t just about having babies, Anna,” he reiterated softly, and if he’d thought she was blushing before, it was nothing to how she looked now. He wondered how far down that blush went, but forced himself to think clearly. “It’s supposed to feel good. There’s other ways of doing that than what your mother probably told you about. And you can leave your clothes on, I promise. And if you say stop, we stop. If you’re uncomfortable, you tell me. I won’t judge.” He pressed his lips to the top of her head, trying to ease her. “We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to. I’m happy with kisses and holding your hand.”

“Oh, no, I want to!” she blurted, blushing. Then Anna's little hands were grasping his shirt, pulling him back in. He was her devoted follower, wrapping one hand around her waist and cupping the back of her head with the other as she bowed softly against him. She finally pulled away, panting, and he rested his forehead against hers. “I suppose this probably isn’t a great spot for it?”

“Probably not.”

She was grinning again, that happy-go-lucky Anna smile that made his heart beat irregularly for a minute every time he saw it. “I can sneak you up to my room. I know all the hidden passages.”

He followed her, keeping her fingers locked tightly in his as they crept down hallways and up stairs until they emerged in the empty hall outside her room. She quickly pulled him inside, bolted the door, and turned so that her back was against the thick wood. Her eyes were wide. “My mother always told me I should never have a boy in my room alone. I never really understood why until just now.” She giggled. “There’s a boy in my room.”

“You have to be quiet,” he whispered, picking her up and tossing her over his shoulder with ease. She giggled against his back. “You’ll get us caught.” He tossed her onto the bed, then climbed up to lay next to her. She pulled him in for another long kiss, this one hotter than the others as she pressed herself tighter against him, now that they were locked away from any prying and disapproving eyes.

When they parted, she was shy under his gaze again and playing with the edge of his vest. “I’m not really sure what to do,” she whispered. “I mean, I know what to do, kind of, I mean, there were pictures, but just, you know, with…” She heaved a sigh, brow furrowing. “I know what I like, I just don’t know what to do.”

He wondered at her words. “What do you mean?”

“Well, when I was looking at the book, there was this picture of a woman, you know, by herself, and maybe it was wrong, but I just did what she was doing to herself, and I realized I liked it and maybe it’s gross or weird, but--”

So she did know a thing or two. Groaning, he rolled her onto her back, pressing his lips to her neck. He’d never kissed her here before, and he heard her gasp as his lips found a soft patch of skin behind her ear. “Not gross or weird,” he rasped, and he felt her back arch when he gently kissed her earlobe. “So beautiful, Anna, I bet you were so beautiful.” The thought of his sweet, innocent Anna with her fingers between her legs, getting herself off, her face screwed up with pleasure, was one that was going to stay permanently burned into his brain.

“Do you do that?” Her voice was a little hesitant, but her curiosity was winning. "There was one of that, too."

Kristoff laughed softly. “Sometimes.”

“What do you think about?”

“Mostly?” He decided to continue being honest. “I think about you. What it would be like with you.” He left it there, not wanting to scare her about how he imagined how wet and warm she would be around him, what she might look like her eyes might look like with pupils dilated and face flushed. 

Her response was to pull him back down for another kiss. Anna’s little body pressed against his, and more than once he had to remind himself to breathe. He let his hand leave her waist, traveling up to brush against her breast through her dress, feeling the hardened corset over soft flesh. A gasp that almost sounded startled slipped her lips, followed by a low moan. His free hand slid down her body and found the hem of her dress. He softly brushed her ankle with his fingers, pulling back to look at her. “I can touch you there, if you want.”

“Yes, please.” Her voice was little more than a squeak.

Kristoff had had dreams before, but they were nothing compared to the vision before him now. Her hair was mussed, coming loose from her braids, against her pillows. Her bright eyes were slightly glazed over as she gazed up at him, chest heaving with the labor of her breath. Her lips were swollen from their kisses. She nodded at the question in his eyes, and he slowly let his hand slide up and under her skirt, under the layers of petticoats and whatever else was under there, up the smooth silk of her stockings, giving her time to change her mind. Then the silk stopped, and he felt the warm, soft flesh of her thigh.

“Spread your legs a little bit for me, baby,” he murmured, hearing his voice drop almost a full octave. Well, that was new. She bit her lip, looking almost shy again, but she let her knees come apart enough for his hand to find the place where her legs met her body. He could feel heat radiating from her, and when he made contact with her through the thin, damp cotton of her drawers, he could feel just how aroused she was. When he stroked her softly, her hips jerked sharply, a gasp slipping from her lips. “You okay?”

“Yes.” Her voice was breathless, eyes wide and dark as he stroked her over her drawers. “Oh! Definitely okay.”

It felt like he was fumbling a little bit, not entirely sure what to do, but having a vague idea. She didn’t seem to notice. Her back arched, pressing her chest against his, and he soaked in the sounds she was making. They were soft, almost startled sounding little mewls that told him very clearly she was fine. More than fine.

And so much more beautiful than he could have possibly imagined. Her head was thrown back, the fingers of one hand holding tightly to his shirt, the other grasping at her coverlet. 

Carefully, Kristoff slid one finger up and under the bottom of her drawers. His own arousal, which he had somehow been mostly keeping at bay up to this point, was heightened sharply as he felt the soft, hot flesh for the first time. He noticed her squirm just a bit, almost looking uncomfortable. He instantly snatched back his hand. “Too much? I’m sorry, I can--”

“No, it feels really good, it’s just--” Anna sighed, looking at an uncharacteristic loss for words.

“Hey.” He kissed the tip of her nose, heartened by her little smile, but unchanged in his resolve. “We can stop.”

“I’m just so…” She blushed, and he watched in wonder as the color went all the way down her slender neck. “Down there, you know, it’s--” She grimaced, and he understood.

“Wet,” he finished for her, and her blush somehow managed to deepen. “It’s a good thing. It tells me this feels good for you.”

“It does?”

“Mmhmm.” Kristoff let his finger venture back into her drawers, curling it slightly so he could brush up against her with a knuckle. She bucked sharply under him, a sharp gasp leaving her lips, as he whispered, “Does that feel good?”

“Yes,” she gasped, eyes wide as she gazed up in wonder. He didn’t have a whole lot of room to maneuver, but he did his best, feeling her out and paying close attention to her reactions. Then, her voice broke through her litany of gasps and little cries. “Take them off,” she groaned. 

“Your--” Now he was blushing.

“Drawers,” she gasped. “Off.” He pulled his fingers away instantly, fumbling for sure now as he tried and failed to find the ties. She giggled when he gave a frustrated huff. “I thought you said you’d done this before.”

“Yeah, twice,” he repeated. “I’m definitely not an expert.”

“Here.” She reached down, finding the ties and unlacing them more quickly than he could have ever hoped. Then she was kicking them down her legs and he was pushing her skirts up higher around her knees while her legs bent up and spread for him, finally able to see what he was doing.

And God, was she beautiful. Her pink flesh glistened in the midmorning light that filtered through her half open curtains, surrounded by the soft skin of her ass and thighs and that amazing little thatch of red hair. Her blushing face appeared between her spread knees, one of her lips pulled in between her teeth, still a little nervous. He leaned up, pressing a hot kiss against her lips, feeling her relax under his hands. He caressed her clothed breasts again,wanting so desperately to see them, but not wanting to push her. Her head thrust back against the pillows when he did so.

“Oh,” she whispered. “Oh, that’s so… Oh, God, _Kristoff_.” She said his name like a prayer.

“Tell me what you want, Anna.” He pressed his lips to his new favorite place behind her ear, loving how she shuddered when he flicked his tongue at it. 

“I want… God, just take something off. Clothes were a bad idea.” She pawed at his vest and he laughed. She had it off fairly quickly, and while he pulled his shirt over his head, he saw her reaching to the back of her dress. She grunted in frustration, then stopped, her mouth hanging open as he sat back on his heels. “Oh, wow. Yeah, clothes are overrated.” She rolled over onto her stomach, showing him her back, buttons only half undone. “Help me. I can’t reach them all.”

“Why, in God’s name,” he muttered as he worked to get the tiny buttons through the tiny loops, “are there so many?” But finally, they were undone, and to his surprise, she rolled back over, shimmying out of the dress and kicking the entire thing to one side. Then she was reaching for her waist and there was a flurry of petticoats flying through the air, followed by stockings. She shrugged and blushed at his gape. So much for keeping her clothes on. “I mean, I still have other layers. I can leave my chemise on, but how are you with corsets? Really, it's got to come off. I might suffocate.”

The corset proved more of a challenge, but he managed, and soon, she was in a thin chemise that clung to her slim body, ending about halfway down her thighs, leaving very little to the imagination. He found her breast again through the light fabric, this time latching on with his lips like he’d dreamed about.

But no dream matched the sounds Anna made when his tongue experimentally flicked her hardened nipple, jutting up from the thin fabric. He kept up as he let his fingers find her apex again, this time sliding in one finger up to the second knuckle. And _God_ , was she tight and wet and so beautifully warm around him. His erection was almost painful as her muscles tightened around his digit, her eyes wide, a look of exquisite shock on her face. His thumb found her nub while his other hand toyed with her other breast, and her little cries became louder.

“You have to be quiet, honey,” Kristoff chuckled, pulling his lips away.

“I can’t,” she whined. “It feels too good, I can’t.”

So he kissed her, muffling her sounds with his mouth, loving how they reverberated through him. He allowed his finger to thrust in and out of her, eventually adding a second one. Her little hands found his shoulders and she clung to him for dear life, back arching and breath catching in her throat as she panted his name desperately.

And then it happened. He felt her shaking, felt as much as heard her let out a little scream. Their lips wrenched apart--he needed to see her face when she released, had to know what she looked like. Her legs shook and her eyes rolled back into her head. She blushed from her nose to the tips of her toes, more little mewls and moans, sharp cries, and his name tumbling from her lips over and over, mixed with little cries and an utterance of, “Oh, _God_ , yes.”

She floated in his arms for a while, and he pressed little kisses to her neck, lips, ears, nose, top of her head, anywhere he could reach. After a while, she let out a contented little sigh. Then her eyes opened, and they were questioning.

“What about you?”

_Yeah, what about me?_ His erection was almost screaming at him. But he shook his head. “Don’t worry about me. I’ll take care of it later.”

“Or,” she mused, toying with the hairs on his arm, “you could take care of it now.” His eyes widened as hers looked up at him, innocent but with a hint of mischief in them. “I don’t know how to do, you know, _that_ ,” she said, gesturing toward his obvious erection. “You could help me.”

He spoke slowly. “You want me to--”

Anna was biting her lip again. Damn, that was going to kill him. “Show me what you like.”

No, _this_ was going to kill him. 

  
  


He glanced down at himself, then back up at her. “Would you feel better if I left my pants on?” She bit her lip _again_ , managing to look so innocent even though he had just brought her to completion, even though he could clearly see her nipples and the curve of her breasts through the thin material that had settled high above her waist, leaving her ass and mound exposed. “I can leave them on, it’s just a little more challenging.”

Then, with her sparkling blue eyes gazing at him in wonder, she whispered, “Would it bother you if they were off?”

He almost laughed. They were bothering him much more on, but he wasn’t about to tell her that. “No. I just don’t want to freak you out.”

“I…” She toyed with the waistband of his pants, eyes clearly sizing up his bulge. “I want to see.”

He wrapped his fingers around hers, and brought them to the ties that kept his pants together. She was still nibbling at her lip--she was going to chew the thing off soon. Then she tugging and pulling determinedly and soon, his pants and undergarments were kicked off, flying in the general direction of the pile of their shed clothes. He was briefly aware that he was naked while she was still partly covered, but it didn’t bother him, and judging by her appraising gaze, it didn't bother her, either.

Then she blurted out, “It didn’t look that big in the book.”

Kristoff burst out laughing. Whatever he had expected, that wasn’t it. When he saw her scowl, he sobered and gave a sheepish shrug. “I’m a big guy. Big hands, you know, big feet, big everything, I guess.”

“Big…” Her eyebrows shot up and her hands flew over her mouth before she finally said, almost sounding as insulted as she did shocked, “Is _that_ why you asked me about foot size?” And he couldn’t help howling with laughter again, burying his face in a pillow to keep from being heard. “I am a princess!”

“You’re a woman,” he finally managed, kissing the tip of her nose as she blushed, her turquoise eyes sparkling with barely controlled mirth. “They say it’s not about size, but they also say it takes a long time to cross the sea in a rowboat.”

She was smirking at him now. “So crass.” He pressed his lips to her collarbone. “A _gentleman_ would _never_ think to ask such a question.”

“Fortunately for you, I’m not a gentleman.” He liked that they were teasing now. It meant she was no longer worried. This was his Anna, the one who bantered with him, never letting him off easy, but always managing to be so loving in her teasing.

“Don’t think you’re getting out of this. I still want to, you know,” she gestured. “What do you do?” Anna's eyes had that determined look now.

He was suddenly a little self conscious, but he was fairly sure at this point they were past judging each other, so he licked his hand and wrapped it around himself. She cocked her head curiously, the unanswered question easy to ascertain.

“It’s, ah, sensitive.” He felt himself blush. He’d never had to explain this to anyone before, and it felt foreign. “If it’s dry, you know. Oils work best, but they’re not always handy.” He blushed further at his unintended pun.

“I have a little almond oil. It's really for my hair, but I use it for my hands in the winter when it gets dry.” God bless her, she didn’t miss a beat. “Would that work?”

He nodded, unable to speak for a moment. He paused in his ministrations, watching as she flitted to her vanity. Her bare feet made almost no sound, and she was back on the bed in a flash. Anna was biting at her lip again--God, he couldn’t get enough of it when she did that--and glanced back and forth from his erection to his face.

“Can I--” She stuttered for words for a moment before finally managing, “Will you help me?”

Kristoff had to kiss her. There didn’t feel to be any other choice. His beautiful, perfect Anna looked so hopeful, eyes bright and curious, and he loved her for it. He felt her lips curl into a smile against his and for a moment, they wrapped back around each other, lost in their little bubble.

Then she was pulling back, handing him the bottle with the oil and holding out her hand. He poured a small amount in, watching with some nervousness as she coated her fingers and then took his hand.

And then, oh God, her hand was on his cock and his was on hers and they were stroking him, and he wasn’t going to last. Her palms were so soft on his overheated skin.

“Is it okay?”

Again unable to speak--if felt like he would choke if he tried--he nodded fervently. His eyes were drawn to her little hand, fingers wrapped firmly around him, but not gripping too hard. She was concentrating, the tip of her tongue between her lips. He let go of her hand, pretty sure now that she wouldn’t squeeze him painfully.

Anna had never disappointed him in the past, so it was no surprise that she didn't disappoint him now. She even experimented on him a little, the fingers of her free hand rubbing softly at his base, where his shaft connected to his sac, and he felt no shame in the whimper that left his lips, because the sound seemed to spur her on. She grew confident in her motions, speeding up, experimenting even with rubbing his sac. 

“Oh, God.” He could hear himself babbling, but he couldn’t stop. His head went back against the pillows, feeling her eyes on him as he grasped tightly at her soft sheets. “Oh, baby, feels so _good_ …” His eyes rolled back in his head when he heard her giggle. “ _Christ_ , Anna!”

Then he felt her twist her wrist and stroke his sac at the same time, and he was done. He felt his thighs tremble wildly, heels digging into the bed as he spurted over her hands and his torso.

When Kristoff could finally open his eyes, he found her staring at him, part fascinated, part proud. She ran her fingers through the sticky substance that had spilled onto his belly, seeming fascinated. “What is it?”

“It’s my…” He panted, trying to find words in a brain that seemed to have partially lost function. He needed a word. “It’s, you know…” He gestured uselessly, giving a breathless laugh. “It’s why I can’t do it inside you.”

“Oh.” Then she turned scarlet again. “ _Oh_. Okay, I get it now.”

And she wiped her hand on her chemise before rising, crossing to a small table and pouring some water into a bowl, moistening a cloth, bringing it back to the bed. He was still trying to catch his breath when he felt her cleaning him up, and he gave her a grateful smile. When she was finished, she tossed the cloth off to the side, then snuggled up against his side. He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her tight and burying his face in her hair.

It was quiet for a few minutes, and Kristoff was close to dozing, when Anna asked, “When can we do it again?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reviews and kudos! I feel warm and fuzzy! Reviewer miertne had a good question: is Anna reading the Karma Sutra? Originally, when I started writing, it was something in that realm. In the process of researching for this chapter, I was surprised to find it leaves out a few things (such as male masturbation, apparently). So there were things that it doesn't include that I wanted and I don't like parameters with things like this, and so in my head, it's manifested itself now as a Russian sex manual commissioned by some kinky ancestor. Why Russian? I don't exactly know. Cyrillic alphabet? Anna Karenina? My strange love of a Russian accent? Who knows. My mind is a strange place.


	3. Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have some Christmas smut! And some more swearing.

Their second Christmas was, in some ways, much less eventful than the first. Once the Jule bell was rung on Christmas Eve, they stayed in, opening a few small, early presents, eating too much chocolate, playing games. Tomorrow they would spend the morning in before making a few visits in town, then eating a massive dinner.

Anna was so grateful for every tiny aspect of the life she had now. Her sister was at her side, happy and relaxed into her own life, laughing with her and standing beside her. It was more than Anna had ever allowed herself to hope for.

But for all Anna's hopes and dreams, she could never have imagined the joy of watching her sister, the most dignified person she knew, dissolved to snorting laughter when Kristoff decided to tease her. In the process of hiding Anna’s birthday festivities, the Queen and the Ice Master had relaxed significantly around each other. Necessity proved to be the thing they both needed to force them to settle, and their relationship had evolved into a comfortable, teasing friendship. Anna watched the evolution not with trepidation or jealousy--Kristoff certainly wasn’t sneaking out of Elsa’s room in the middle of the night--but with contentment. Anna knew they regarded each other almost as siblings, and she watched as the bond became stronger with each day. Elsa could be precarious at the best of times, and having Kristoff to roll his eyes when she became unnecessarily anxious and teasing her when she needed a lift had made a difference. Elsa joked now, but especially when Kristoff started it. She snorted at the dinner table when he bantered with Anna.

And once, when she had been crying alone in the library--Kristoff’s normal hiding spot--during a ball when someone had said something horrible, Kristoff had dragged Anna to her sister before disappearing again himself. He told them later that he had enlisted Kai in getting the man the hell _out_ of the castle. Then he sat in a chair for the rest of the evening, arms crossed and scowling as Anna worked to cheer her sister, muttering under his breath about _rude_ and _shouda taken a swing at him, he did it first_ , and met with a screeching, “He did _what_?” from Elsa.

So it was no surprise when this Christmas Eve, while looking through the attic again, which seemed to be evolving into a holiday pastime, Anna had sneezed from a little dust. The sisters had been thrown into fits of giggles when Kristoff had warned that Elsa had better keep clear of the dustier corners, as he was in no mood to escort more tiny snowmen up the mountain in the snow. He was still in excruciating pain, he insisted, from having to carry in her Christmas trees, fetch the ornaments from storage, carry a ladder so he could then climb the latter, and whatever else he’d been doing for the past _week_ , thank you very much.

Later, over a game of cards that seemed like it was never going to end and had left only the pair of them standing, Elsa had risen from the table, gone to a seldom visited corner, and threatened to sniff until she found dust if Kristoff didn't let her win. And, she announced, he would have to take any tiny snowmen that manifested up the mountain immediately. He had thrown down his cards, ducking under the table and jokingly begged her not to do it, then announced his surrender as if he were giving up his freedom. Anna had laughed a long time at that one, especially when Kristoff, tall and broad as he was, nearly got stuck under the table and Elsa had said flippantly, “Well, you should really have let me win a long time ago.”

And with all the family time the beautiful day had brought, there was barely a moment alone for Anna and Kristoff. She usually didn’t mind sharing--it meant more time with him, anyway--and while he didn’t seem to mind, today it was keeping her from sneaking any decent kisses, at the very least. She was having an extremely difficult time keeping her hands to herself, so she crossed her arms over her chest as she sat next to him on the couch. His arm was casually draped behind her, barely touching her but surrounding her nevertheless.

Kristoff truly had been incredibly busy over the last week--they’d both been. Though he joked about it, she knew that, secretly, he wouldn’t have it any other way. He understood how Anna’s feelings toward the holiday were similar, in some ways, to those of a child, and by her own admission. She would squeal with delight when he would make his way inside carrying _another_ tree, sometimes coming in with one in each hand, sweating in the cold the way only an ice harvester was capable of, planting quick kisses of gratitude on his cheek and unintentionally ramping up their mutual desire for more. There hadn’t been time for more, really. In fact, the only time they had wound up in his bed was when hiding from everyone so they could take a nap.

He _had_ to know she was going crazy.

After a year and a half, they had settled into a very comfortable place in their relationship. Anna knew Kristoff loved her, had no intention of going anywhere, but she wasn't expecting a proposal any time soon. It wasn't that it hadn't been discussed, but Anna's experiences had left her leery of the institution, and Kristoff knew this. She couldn't imagine life without him anymore, a sentiment she knew he returned, and that was what mattered. The love that flowed between them was stronger than ever, and she was very content with her life.

And after six months of increased intimacy, he knew what his casual touches did to her, especially when she was feeling pent up after a series of late nights alone in her bed. She swore more often than not he did this to tease her, as much as to be close.

Like when his thumb briefly trailed up to rub the spot behind her ear, the one that had a few freckles he was obsessed with, and the one he loved to kiss. Or when he held a chair out for her, his fingers gently passing over her lower back or her shoulders as she moved to sit or stand. Or when he sat behind her on the couch while she sat on the floor in front of a massive pile of presents, his legs casually on either side of her as she leaned back, his fingertips resting on her shoulders.

Elsa, who always seemed suspiciously oblivious to any of this, was reading a Christmas story with Olaf, helping him with words he didn't know, and Anna felt like she was losing her mind. She was just about to cave in, to casually whisper her frustrations to the mountain man at her side and suggest they make a break for it when Elsa paused, yawning hugely.

“Gosh, I’m so tired.” She stretched her arms up over her head and closed the book, smiling at Olaf. “Time for bed?”

“Oooooh, will you read me a bedtime story?”

“What have I been doing for the last half hour?” Elsa laughed softly. “Come on, Olaf. Bed.”

"Watch for dust," Kristoff said casually, dodging the swat from a smiling Elsa as she passed. Anna and Kristoff were bid goodnight by the snowman and the Queen and, Sven having long since settled down in the stables for the night, finally left alone.

Kristoff used the opportunity to play with her hair. They were quiet for a few moments, listening to the voices in the hall fade until they were no longer audible, Anna leaning heavily against his side.

Eventually, he broke the quiet. “Merry Christmas, baby.” His voice was warm and low in her ear, and she finally just _couldn’t_ anymore, and she relaxed her hands. They instantly found the lapels of his robe, and he chuckled darkly as she clambered on top of him, her knees on either side of his thighs. His head fell back against the couch as she kissed him, her hands working to get under his robe. “Easy there, Princess.” When she pouted, he laughed. “I’m not saying no. I’m just saying maybe not in the library.”

“Then stop teasing me.”

Kristoff grinned. “Teasing? I would never do such a thing.”

"You've been messing with me all day, haven't you?"

He laughed, tugging at her braid lightly. "You make it so easy."

Her lips found his again and she heard him whine softly as she rolled her hips against him, feeling him stirring at the motion. "So do you."

"God, I missed you," he groaned. "Everything's just been so busy." One of his large hands palmed her bottom as he kissed her again, but then he was pulling away, turning her easily so that she was sitting across his lap. "Seriously, the library's not a good idea. No lock on the door."

She glanced at the door that had closed behind her sister a few moments ago, then back at Kristoff. “You room’s closer,” she whispered, and she felt herself go weightless as he picked her up, carrying her into the deserted hallway. It was Christmas Eve, so everyone was having a night off and there were no servants to be seen. They made it to Kristoff’s room in record time, Anna giggling as he carefully kicked the door closed behind him, letting go with one hand to bolt it while she clung to his neck. 

The second her feet were on the floor, the shedding of clothes began. She was done waiting, done with conversation, much more interested in the sound of his heavy breathing as she untied his robe, pushing it away before starting on his shirt. His hands were bunching up her nightgown and she giggled when he hissed at finding nothing underneath. 

"Jesus, _Anna_ ," he muttered, fingers kneading at her ass again. "Have you been like this all night?" Her giggles increased. "You have been, haven't you?"

"Oh, honey," she said, grinning as she pulled him down to whisper in his ear, "I've been like this all day. It was a little drafty, I've gotta admit, but I wanted to be ready for you."

He cursed in a low voice and reached down to pull the nightgown over her head while she continued getting his sleep pants down.

"So I wasn't the only one, huh?" She grinned at the lack of anything underneath, as much as at the helpless shrug he gave. She had learned that while it wasn't unusual for him to sleep that way when the weather was warm, he often wore the extra layer as the weather chilled and the snow fell.

Then the layers of clothing were gone and she took a step toward him, finally feeling his warm skin under her fingertips. 

Anna had long since stopped being uncomfortable with her nude body, knowing that Kristoff felt about it much the way she felt about his. It had been almost six months since the exploration of the physical side of their relationship had begun, and though they had always stopped short of actual love making, she knew enough to understand him pretty well by now. She knew that he would gasp when she slid a hand along his hip, making her way to his firm backside, squeezing softly; knew he would sigh when her lips pressed against his solid shoulder.

And he had mapped every pleasure point, every ticklish spot, every freckle from head to toe, and knew just how to use his hands and mouth to turn her into jelly. 

One of his thick thumbs flicked a nipple, the other coming to rest at her waist, guiding her gently along until the backs of her knees hit the bed. In a well practiced motion, she lay back against his pillows while he covered her body with his, their lips molding together, hands finding purchase in hair or traveling to find some pleasure point on the other. 

The air was filled with soft sighs as hands and mouths found places where the most pleasure could be given, Kristoff’s lips going lower to find her breasts. Anna found her gaze glued on his face as he swirled his hot tongue around sensitive peaks, alternating between suckling softly, nipping gently, and blowing cool streams of air onto her tender flesh. His hands found her hips, spreading wide to span her pelvis, thumbs gently rubbing into the patch of hair there. She shuddered at the combination of sensations, finally satisfied, but wanting so much more.

Then he was slipping from her grasp, sliding lower down the bed. Oh, _yes_ , he was going to do that thing again with his mouth.

He had done it for the first time a month ago, after returning from the harvest. Something he'd overheard talk of, he said, and had wanted to try. The sensation of his mouth on her pulsating flesh had been first a shock, then wave after wave of pleasure. She had never felt anything so amazing in her life, and while she had been embarrassed for a moment at the mess she had made, the feeling quickly vanished when he made it clear that he absolutely loved it.

Now, he was wrapping his hands around her thighs, pulling them further apart and draping them over his shoulders before reaching up, grabbing her waist, and sharply tugging her down the bed toward him. She loved how strong he was, how he could handle the press of her smaller body against his larger one. She was unsure how much women usually moved during coupling, but she was sure she moved a lot. She couldn't help arching her back and pressing her hips, and it was made all the more satisfying that the only thing he needed to do to keep her stable was hold his ground.

Anna watched as Kristoff’s darkened eyes, almost black with his desire, locked on hers as he slowly flicked his tongue over her sensitive flesh. He moaned into her, and she knew from his own testimony that it was the taste of her that drove him wild. The sensation of too much and not enough flooded through her instantly. She collapsed back against the pillows that smelled like him, inhaling deeply, feeling like he was in every pore of her body. She clapped a hand over her mouth as he continued, his tongue first stimulating her nub then working its way down toward her folds. His fingers joined the fray as he lapped softly at her moist flesh, fluttering across her nub and along the path his tongue traveled.

She was feeling that sensation of riding to the top of the wave when there was the unmistakable sensation of his tongue entering her. He’d never done that before, and she sat bolt upright in bed, hands grasping at his hair as her mouth fell open. He gave it an experiential thrust, and chuckled softly as she rolled her hips, his name on her lips.

“Oh, God,” she gasped, shuddering violently under his touch. A sharp cry left her lips, but her hands needed to stay locked in his hair. She was pretty sure she would implode if he stopped now.

Then, very gently and quietly across her scorching flesh, she felt and heard, “Shhh.”

“I can't,” she gasped. “Oh, God, it's too much, I can't.”

She held his head firmly and stubbornly in place as his lips left her, keeping him close enough that he was still brushing against her folds as she held him in place. “Need me to stop?”

“You can't stop,” she whispered, hearing the desperation in her voice but doing nothing to mask it. He _had_ to understand. “I need it, Kristoff, _please_.”

Softly, almost teasingly, he pressed a kiss to the soft, sensitive skin where her thighs connected to her pelvis. “Then you have to at least try to be quiet.” Another kiss, and she whimpered. “You can't even be quiet when I do this.”

She had a quick flash of how her hand had covered her own mouth moments earlier, the amazing sensation of her fingers in his thick hair, his on the warm skin of her thighs…

She reached down, taking one of his hands. Kristoff loved her, would do most anything for her. The pace of their relationship had only ever moved as quickly as she had wanted. She knew, somehow, that he would do this for her, too, just as she knew he could always turn her down. She spoke before she could second guess herself.

“Make me,” she whispered, and she watched as his eyes widened as she took three of his thick fingers into her mouth.

“Are you sure?” His voice was gentle, warm, and she nodded. She suckled softly on his digits and Kristoff groaned, the sound vibrating inside her as his tongue resumed its almost obscene thrusting. The sound of his mouth on her wet flesh, the sensation of a part of him in her mouth, almost made her dizzy, sending her eyes rolling back in her head. She could feel the reverberations of her own sounds as she cried out against his hand, which quickly shifted to more completely covering her mouth. She went back on the bed, collapsing against the mess of blankets and sheets with his hand still pressed to her lips, muffling her shrieks and moans. Her release was prolonged as he lapped up everything he could get, her legs quaking at his sides.

He lay next to her for a while, untying her nearly destroyed braid and stroking back her hair, placing soft kisses along her collarbone and bare shoulders. When she finally opened her eyes, he was grinning. She gave him a dozy, lazy smile. “Hi.”

“Hi, yourself.” Kristoff kissed the tip of her nose before nuzzling his own into the nook where her neck met her shoulder. “You good?”

“Good is an understatement.” She stretched against his side, feeling his hot erection brush against her leg. “Need that taken care of?” She grinned coyly as she trailed her fingertips down his length, loving how his face screwed up and he inhaled a shuddering breath. She was about to reach for the oil when she remembered how good he had made her feel just minutes before, his tongue inside her and his fingers…

It reminded her of an idea.

“Kristoff?” He grunted in response. “I have a question.” Another grunt. “I really like it when you use your mouth on me.”

“Not a question.” His voice was strained.

“Well, my question is, do you think it would be good for you if I…” She blushed as his eyes fluttered open, gaze lifting to her face, seeming to sense where she was going. “Would it be okay if I did that to you? I was looking at my book again, and I saw a picture.”

Kristoff chuckled. “You and that damn book. I mean, I definitely wouldn't complain. But you really don't have to if you don’t want to.” Now he was blushing. “It can get a lot messier, you know, than it is with you.”

“I don’t know about that.” She kept it to herself, but she’d thought of a way to take care of that, as well. “And anyway, I brought it up. I want to.” She rubbed her thighs together, feeling the moisture beginning to accumulate again. “Just tell me what to do.”

At this, he laughed weakly. “I have no idea,” he managed to choke out. “I’ve never--well, nobody’s ever--”

“That’s just because nobody loves you like I do.” She felt a little smug at the truth of that statement. Nobody ever had, and nobody ever would, love Kristoff like she could.

Logic dictated that, if it felt good to have her hand around his shaft, her mouth should do the trick as well. Before she had a chance to scare herself out of it or second guess her technique, she leaned down, running her tongue over the tip of him, feeling the sensation of her hair brushing against his thighs and her forearms. His skin felt hot and she could see the beads of sweat along his hairline. His eyes widened in shock when she swirled against him like she would do with her thumb before carefully taking the tip of him between her lips, into his mouth.

“Oh, God, Anna, shit!” A shudder wracked his entire body, and she almost giggled at his instant reaction. “Oh, my God, I love you. I love you so much, baby, you have no idea.” 

She released him with a pop, still stroking his hard length. “So, it’s good?”

Kristoff laughed again, this one more strangled than the last. “Good is an understatement.”

“Want me to keep going?”

“Only if you want to.”

She grinned. “It's a yes or no question, Kristoff.”

He swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing. “Yes.”

She bobbed her head back down, taking him in again. It was an interesting sensation, the feel of his hard but soft flesh in her mouth. She took as much of him in as she could without gagging, wrapping her fingers around the base and twisting in a way she knew he liked. His thigh was quivering under her free hand, disjointed words and phrases tumbling from his mouth.

She felt herself rapidly becoming aroused again. The taste of him in her mouth, the feeling of pride at being the cause of so much pleasure for this man who loved her and had given her so much, was almost too much. Her hand left his thigh to make its way between her own legs, and she watched as his blown gaze followed her movement. She wondered for a moment if it was too much, too selfish, then his voice met her ears, filthier in tone and word than she had ever heard, somewhere between a hiss and a whisper and oh, did she love it when he just couldn't help himself. 

“Oh, God, baby, yeah.” One of his hands was in her hair, eyes now back on her face as she sucked and licked him. “Fuck, Anna, yes baby, make yourself come for me.” One of his legs slid in between hers, and she thrust against it. She cried out around him, and he gave a breathless laugh. “You like that, honey? Does it feel good?” She nodded a little helplessly around him. “You deserve it, baby, you feel so good. Fuck, your mouth, Anna.” She bobbed up and down as she rubbed against his leg and her own fingers. She was close, and she knew from the quickening of his breath and the spasming of his thighs that he was, too. His hand seemed to be trying to pull her back, his voice warning her now that he was close, that she needed to stop, that he was going to…

With a shout that he only just managed to muffle with a pillow, Kristoff released in long spurts down her throat. Her release came just behind his, the feeling of swallowing his hot seed while watching him come so completely undone making her feel almost all powerful. When they were both done, she pulled off him with a pop as he simultaneously tossed the pillow aside, eyes wide and trained on the ceiling. Grinning, she straddled his thighs. “Well?”

“I think,” he managed, gasping for breath, “we’re going to have to do that again. I mean, if you want.” He reached for the blankets, throwing them over the both of them.

“Absolutely.” She was grinning as his strong arms wrapped around her, holding her close. “Now?”

He laughed. “You gotta give me a little bit.” He buried his face in his hair, and his voice was a little muffled as he said, “I love you so much, Anna.”

“Mmmm.” She inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of him, her, _them_. “I love you, too.” Then after a few quiet minutes, she whispered conspiratorially, “I saw something in my book.”

Kristoff groaned, burying his face back in her neck. After remembering seeing something in the book similar to what Kristoff had just done to her, Anna had pulled it back out last month with her eyes widely reopened to the possibilities of the things they could do. Some of them were unappealing, but others, like the one she was thinking of, looked like something she couldn’t wait to try out.

“Do you want to know or don’t you?” She teased him while she tickled his ribs.

“Oh, I wanna know.” He rolled so he was on top of her again, pressing his lips to her neck. He was sweating and beet red and he should have been exhausted, but he was grinning down at her. She knew she couldn't look much different. She could feel the hair sticking to the back of her neck, and she couldn't control the excited smile that crossed her own face. “Tell me what to do, Princess.”

“Lay on your back.” He followed her instructions, watching curiously as she pushed the blankets back to his hips, climbing back on top of him. She blushed under his gaze, becoming momentarily distracted when one of his hands traveled from its place at his side to her waist and up to a breast. She tried to focus, thinking of the best way to do this. Crawling up his body, she felt his breathing quicken under her as she rested her knees on either side of his head. Comprehension dawned on his face.

“Bend your knees a little.” She felt her ass settle against the tops of her thighs and his broad shoulders as she did so, felt him shifting around a little underneath her. His hands wrapped around her thighs.

Then his mouth was on her again and she had to hold on to something--anything--to keep from falling, so she grabbed the headboard and wrapped her fingers over the top. The angle was different, and his tongue probed her again until her knees were shaking. She was honestly a little worried she'd suffocate him or break his nose. Maybe not her best idea but oh, did it feel good.

He seemed to understand. She felt him shifting behind her, then his hands were traveling up her back as he sat himself partially up. Before she knew what had happened, his knees were supporting her shoulders while one of his strong arms supported her waist, the other one propped back to support his own weight combined with hers, while her legs dangled over his strong shoulders. He had somehow pulled her up to his face, leaving her more or less suspended. When she tilted her head up, she could see his dark eyes watching her closely, glinting from the weak firelight that still filtered through the room, casting dark shadows. She arched her back, reaching one hand down to support herself against one of his powerful thighs, and reaching for her own breast with the other. Anna could both hear and feel the moan that left his lips and her back arched into his mouth.

Somehow, eventually, after another orgasm, she found herself on her side, one of her legs still up over his shoulder while he slid two thick fingers into her moist opening. When her eyes were able to focus, she could see that he was bent at an angle that left her more or less at face level with his strengthening erection. She wanted it again, wanted him, and she remembered a picture she had seen with a couple in a similar position.

So with no warning, she leaned forward to take him between her lips again, hungry for the taste of his cock. She was rewarded with a muffled, “Shit!" from somewhere up the bed. 

Her fourth release came in waves, right around the same time she had decided that he was trying to destroy her, and she was more than willing to surrender. His member slipped from her lips as he flipped her onto her back again, seeming more determined than usual. Just as she felt she was coming down, she would crest again, over and over, until she was nearly sobbing, her hands locked into his thick blonde hair as she begged him to keep going. And then he very carefully added a third finger, then what felt like just part of a fourth, and she was seeing spots. It would be a miracle if no one heard, even though he had quickly moved to again cover her mouth, but it was Christmas and close to midnight, so there was no one to hear them, she supposed. 

Her next conscious moment found her lying on her back, gasping desperately for air. His face swam into focus, and she was confused for a moment. He looked concerned, maybe a little scared. She inhaled, forcing her eyes to focus. “What's wrong?”

“Are you okay?”

Anna blinked rapidly, still struggling to see clearly. She was still twitching from the massive release he had given her. “Not sure about that.” She reached up, brushing hair back from his face as his brow crinkled. “I feel amazing. I don't think I have bones anymore.”

“Are you _sure_?” His face was clearer more, and she was almost alarmed at his expression. She had never seen him quite so serious after loving her, except for a few times when he had become emotional.

This wasn't one of those times. It was _that_ look. 

_Her eyes met Kristoff's panicked ones as he raced toward her across the frozen fjord. That look was nothing compared to what she had to ignore from the corner of her eye as she turned._

_Fear._

She hated seeing that look. 

"Hey," she whispered, running her fingers through his damp locks again, this time slowly, trying to soothe him. “Positive. Kristoff, I'm totally fine." She smiled lopsidedly up at him. “Why do you look so worried?”

“I just…” He glanced down, up, down, and up, seeming to decide that she was being truthful. “There's a little blood. It's not much, but I just think I might have…” He trailed off, blushing. “You sure you're okay? Did you feel it?”

“I was very busy feeling everything else.” She glanced down at his hand, seeing a small amount of blood on his fingers, and she reached over, grabbing for a handkerchief that lay on his nightstand. “Here.”

He still looked worried. “What if somebody sees?”

Anna rolled her eyes. “Honey, how many bloody handkerchiefs do you think the staff have seen from me over the years?” She smiled. “Famous klutz, remember?”

“Right.” He cleaned himself off, then cradled her against his chest. “And you promise you're okay?”

“Kristoff, you didn't hurt me. Seriously, I didn't even notice.” She felt his erection against her thigh and pushed him onto his back, straddling him just above the hardened flesh, effectively ending the conversation. She was somehow coming back around, and remembered she had unfinished business. She dragged herself down, and as she did so, her apex passed over his hardened flesh. It was a different sensation, and she shifted around so it happened again. It was the closest he had ever been to being inside her, and she so desperately wished to shift her hips and--

“Careful.” He was lifting her up and away, and she pouted.

“I read somewhere if you pull out--”

“Do you know how many men up on the mountain have kids because they pulled out?” Kristoff raised his eyebrows. “I don't ask questions when they talk about this stuff, but I sure as hell pay attention.” He kissed the tip of her nose. “I want to,” he continued, his voice low and husky. “God, Anna, you have no idea. I wanna know what you feel like, baby, believe me. But I won't get you pregnant. Not yet." Another kiss, this one to her forehead. "I promised, remember?”

She loved him so much in that moment. 

“Well,” she said matter of factly, “I'm going to have you inside me one way or another.”

And she continued her voyage down the bed.

Much later, past midnight, after much teasing and many requests, she finally pulled out her book. Kristoff had never actually seen it, and somehow, she still felt it required some sort of explanation.

“Some of it looks very interesting,” she said slowly, “but some of it is just a little too much for me. To be honest, there's a few I haven't really even looked at.”

“Oh, geeze!”

“Yeah, like that!” She jabbed her finger down onto the page he was currently on. “I mean, put aside it not even looking comfortable, is that even safe?”

“I mean, you'd have to be under certain parameters, but--”

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah, but I'm not saying I completely understand why _that_ is what you would choose to do.” He flipped a few pages and grinned. “Now _that_ one, we've done.”

“That's a good one.”

His lips latched onto her neck and she sighed softly. “You like that.” She felt the rush of blood to her face. “So do I, for that matter.”

“Mmmm, we just established that.”

His eyelashes fluttered gently against her skin, the fingers on one of his hands brushing carefully at her waist. “I'm still worried I hurt you.”

“I'm a little sore,” she admitted, snuggling him up under her chin. “Nothing too bad. Honestly, it's a good sore.”

“How do you figure that?”

Anna could hear the guilt in his voice, and she pushed the book away, rolling so that she was on top of him, her chest pressed to his, forearms bracing her chin. She stared at his face for a long time before he met her eyes. She smiled. “I'd like to think that was bound to happen sooner or later, and I didn't even notice. So, really, I'm great. You did great!” She was only partially teasing.

“You're not just trying to make me feel better?” One of Kristoff's hands had begun to trace her spine, thick fingertips feeling their way up and down the ridge.

“Why would I lie about something I could lord over you?” She smirked. 

“Fair point.”

Satisfied, she rested her cheek against his chest. He played with her hair, stroking her wild locks around and between his fingers, and she toyed with the coarse hair on his chest. The warmth of the recently stoked fire and his warm body soaked into her pores, and she felt herself dozing…

It felt like five minutes, but she could see the sun starting to warm the horizon when she opened her eyes again. The sight jolted her awake. Falling asleep in the wrong bed was not what was expected of a princess, and although Elsa seemed to have turned looking the other way into an art, her sister had also casually mentioned more than once that caution was prudent in any situation.

She loved to watch Kristoff sleep. His face looked so boyish, his shaggy mop of blonde hair messier than usual and flopping into his eyes. He was sprawled on his back, one arm tossed to dangle from the side of the bed, the other still wrapped around her, his fingertips resting gently on the curve of her backside. But as much as she could happily stay there, she knew she needed to at least try to get back to her own room. Carefully, she began the process of trying to extract herself. 

And promptly fell head over flailing feet from his bed onto the cold floor.

Kristoff sat bolt upright, eyes blinking rapidly as he tried to come to more quickly. “Wazzit?” Anna leapt to her feet, suddenly awake. Kristoff blinked a little more slowly and a sleepy smile crossed his face as he shifted to rest on his side. “You fell out again, didn't you?”

“No.” But pouted, knowing she was a terrible liar. "We fell asleep. I had to get up. "

He chuckled slowly, still half asleep, reaching out to tug her hand. “C’mere, baby.” She tumbled back into the bed, putting up no fight, landing at his side. “Don't go.” He wrapped himself around her, inhaling deeply and resting his chin on her shoulder.

“I have to go back to my room. You know Olaf’s going to come barging in here as soon as the sun’s up.” She turned to press a kiss to his scratchy cheek.

Kristoff groaned. “Toss me pants when you get up?”

“You have to let go, first.”

“Mmmm, not very appealing just yet.” He buried his face in her neck. “Five minutes?”

“You know it won't be five minutes,” she said, grinning. “You said five minutes last week and I almost got caught by Kai.”

“Kai isn't around this morning. We're on our own until lunch, remember? And don't forget the last time you told _me_ five minutes and almost got me caught by your sister.”

“Olaf…” His lips were making it difficult to think straight.

“Door’s bolted.” A warm palm found her breast, tugging lightly.

“Not fair,” she gasped, arching, but she had no further arguments.

And sure enough, an hour later the sun was over the horizon and a sweating Anna, trying to hide her giggles, had to hide under the bed when Olaf came knocking, shrieking loud enough to wake the dead, while Kristoff, kicking her nightgown after her and pants barely staying around his hips, chased away the snowman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad some folks are enjoying this! Last part is more or less finished, just needs proofed and tweaked.


	4. Part IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding night, predawn hours, and morning after. POV change, several flashbacks. And more smut. Enjoy!

Anna smiled softly as she leaned against her new husband. The day was finally over. The last guests and villagers had finally gone to bed, Elsa had long since fallen asleep, and they were finally alone.

The walk from the village square to the castle was quiet, the sound of high heeled shoes and the thick soles of formal boots echoing softly against the cold, frost bitten cobblestones. Kristoff’s arm was wound around her waist and hers around his. One of her hands had slid under the tight, formal jacket he had worn all day. She felt for him a bit, knowing the constricting suit wasn’t his favorite--to be honest, as handsome as he looked, she preferred him in his usual clothes--but that it was expected. The people of Arendelle knew their new Prince Consort, knew him to be a working man with a warm heart and a strange affinity for reindeer, but the visiting dignitaries needed to be reminded who he was.

He was her chance at being truly happy. He loved her with an unconditional strength and conviction that took away her breath. Even when she had become distracted, when she wasn't hearing him, he still loved her, harboring no judgement. If anything, she probably wasn't completely deserving of him, but she was too selfish to ever give him up, commoner or not.

She couldn't care less, and she made that clear. And he was making it _so_ easy. 

More that one woman tonight had told her just how lucky she was. 

The wedding breakfast had been formal, with a party afterward that had spilled into the streets of town, where their subjects were having their own celebration around warm bonfires.

It was around that time that she handed her crown and Kristoff’s coronet off to Kai, dragging him by the hand out into the square, where they had remained until the town finally went to sleep.

She smiled a private smile as she remembered the evening when she had broken the news to him.

_Anna heard the door of the bedroom open and close softly. There was no knock, so it could really only be one person. She sank a little further, eyes drifting closed, sighing softly with relief. She had just started to feel lonely._

_“Hey.” Kristoff’s voice was soft. “How was your first day?”_

_Anna opened one eye. “Wanna switch jobs?”_

_“Not a chance in hell.” But he smiled sympathetically and chuckled as he undressed quickly, tossing aside his clothing until he was nude. She made no effort to hide her approving gaze as he strode toward the tub. “Scoot.”_

_She moved forward in the bath, giggling as water was displaced by the addition of his larger body. Once he was in, his long, muscled legs on either side of her, she leaned back, relaxing into his chest as his arms came around her. A contented sigh slipped from her lips, and she felt his lips press softly against the crown of her head, then her temple, the soft spot behind her ear, the slope of her neck. “Long day?”_

_“Mmmhmm.” Her head lolled back onto one of his broad shoulders. “So many old guys to meet.”_

_Kristoff laughed. “Part of the job, I guess.”_

_“And Mattias had an answer for me.”_

_“Oh?” Kristoff’s voice sounded decidedly uninterested. He seemed far more interested in her freckles._

_“Prince Consort,” she said, toying with the hair on one of his thick arms. “We’ll have the wedding, then a quick ceremony to make it one hundred percent official.” She raised an eyebrow, looking up at him. “I think you're going to have to wear the suit again.”_

_“I'm going to have to wear it a lot,” he sighed, sounding resigned._

_“If it makes you feel any better, you’ll outrank everybody but me.”_

_“I'm not sure if that makes me feel better or more apprehensive.” He sighed against her skin, then propped his chin on her shoulder. “Can't I just stay lorded and call it a day?”_

_“You could have, if I weren't the Queen.” She kissed his chin as he grimaced. “I know that was never the plan. You can still run away if you want.”_

_“I may not want a royal title, but I'll take it if it means I'm married to you. It ultimately doesn't matter that much, in comparison.” He kissed the top of her head as his face cleared. “I love you. I just want to marry you, that's all I care about.”_

_Anna felt her heart swell with affection, and she turned in his arms, straddling his hips as she pressed her lips to his. He kissed her back slowly, lazily, hands toying with the damp ends of her hair. When she pulled away a few minutes later, she whispered, “I wish we could get married tomorrow.”_

_“Mmmm.” He nuzzled her ear. “At least we have this massive tub in the meantime. It's better than mine, even.” His lips found her earlobe, tugging at it lightly. She groaned softly. “And three weeks isn't that long. It'll be here before you're even ready.”_

_“Oh, I'm ready.” Her heart picked up a little as he continued working her neck. He knew exactly what to do to rile her. “Seriously. Done. Everything's ready to go, just need to speed through the next three weeks.”_

_“I just want the honeymoon. A week away from everybody sounds pretty great right now.”_

_Anna giggled. “Of course you do.” Her hands found purchase in his blonde hair as he started work on a breast. “God, I love you.”_

_“Anna, we've been over this before. My name is Kristoff. Not God, not Christopher, Kristoff.” Her giggles increased as he swatted her rear under the water. “Get it right, woman.”_

_“That's Queen Woman to you.”_

_“So sorry, Your Majesty.” His voice was teasing. “Can you forgive me?”_

_“Maybe, if you do something for me.”_

_“Anything.”_

_“Take me to bed.”_

Anna had wanted to make love to him that night, but to her surprise, he had turned her down. Again. Her reasoning that she was the queen now and nobody could _really_ tell her no, and that nobody would notice if she got pregnant weeks before her wedding rather than after, seemed to almost have him convinced, but then he had whispered in her ear, “We’ve made it this long. Don’t you just want to wait?” Then he’d back pedaled, saying he would if it was something she really wanted, but she found herself, much to her frustration over the weeks that followed, agreeing.

And so, that morning, bright and early, she’d woken, dressed in the most amazing gown she had ever worn, and ridden to the church in the early December cold. Kristoff was the first person she saw when she walked through the door, and she couldn't remember if her eyes had ever left his. She was sure the smile never left her face.

It was only later, after they had been pronounced married, after he knelt before her and took another solemn vow that ended with a modest coronet on his head, after they were heralded Queen and Prince Consort of Arendelle and had turned to face the gathered guests, that she remembered peeling her eyes away from him.

Anna stumbled now on a little bit of cobblestone, her tired feet getting the best of her. Kristoff’s arm tightened around her waist. “You okay?”

“My feet feel like they’re going to fall off.” She winced a little, but managed a smile for him.

Then she was shrieking with laughter as he scooped her up off her feet. He grinned down at her. “Just as well. I’m supposed to carry you in, anyway.”

The only one around was Kai, who said nothing and very pointedly ignored them, closing the door behind them before he disappeared through a doorway with a small smile on his face. Anna wrapped her arms around his neck, beaming. “You know, you really only have to carry me over the door.”

“Lucky you, then.” He leaned down, pressing his lips lightly against hers. 

He carried her all the way up as if she weighed nothing, a sensation Anna hoped never to get used to, before finally setting her down once they were in what she had already started referring to as “their bedroom.” 

And suddenly, everything felt different. She felt a swooping in her stomach from the anticipation of finally being able to have him. The last several years of torture were about to end. There would be no sneaking him out in the middle of the night or the wee hours of the morning, no peeking around doors when she didn’t make it out before dawn, no stopping of anything that could come between them. From now on, he would sleep with her all night, every night, and no one could say a word. The thought made her head spin.

Why was she so nervous?

“Anna?” She blinked rapidly, realizing that she had been staring blankly at his chest for several long moments. “Are you okay?” One warm hand caressed her cheek lightly, the other lacing his fingers around hers.

She could lie, but he would know. Honesty, he had said once, was the most important thing they could have, more even than their love. Because without honesty, what was love, really?

Kristoff had taught her that.

“I’m nervous,” she said, wondering why she was whispering, but unable to stop. “I’m excited and happy and my head feels like it’s about to spin off my shoulders, and I can’t figure out _why_ I’m so nervous! It’s not like we haven’t done everything else.”

His eyes were warm, like melted caramel, when he smiled down at her. “That’s _why_ you’re nervous, baby. And you want to know something?” She peered up inquisitively into his face. “I’m nervous, too.” She scoffed. “I’m serious!”

“You’ve done it before,” she muttered, “at least you know what you’re doing.”

Kristoff laughed, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her against his chest. “Two instances of teenage fumbling doesn’t mean I know what I’m doing. At this point, you know about as much as I do. And that’s not what matters. I’ve never done this with you. _You_ ,” he said, his fingers gently rubbing at her lower back, “are the thing that matters most. I finally get to do this with you and I’m terrified I’m going to hurt you, or last two minutes, or not be able to make you feel as good as I do.”

She played with a button on his jacket. “You always make me feel good,” she reassured him, “and I know if you last two minutes, you’ll be ready to go again before an hour’s up.”

He chuckled. “That’s true.”

“So, still nervous?”

“Oh, absolutely. Totally. You?”

“Yep.” And she stepped out of his arms, reassured and smiling, and turned her back to him. “Now help me get out of this dress. Putting it off isn’t going to do either of us any good.”

“You sure?”

“Oh, that’s not even what I’m nervous about. I’m completely sure.” She threw a coy smile over her shoulder at him. “I’ve been waiting for years for this, and now it’s here, I really can’t wait.” She raised an eyebrow. “Unless you want to.”

“Nope, I’m good.”

Kristoff undressed her easily, but a little more slowly than usual. There was no rush tonight, no need for discretion, and he seemed to enjoy it. He took his time with her dress, pressing soft, warm kisses to the skin of her back that was now exposed. His strong fingers slowly pulled the ties from each layer of petticoat, slowly unlacing her corset, slowly dragging her chemise from her shoulders, until most of her clothes were in a pile at her feet. When his fingers began to trail lazily up and down her arms, she took a step over the pile, resolving to deal with it tomorrow, and turned to face him. She was nude from the waist up, only wearing drawers and stockings, and it was entirely unfair. Reaching up, she pushed the heavy jacket from his shoulders. How he had managed to keep it on this long was a mystery to her, but now wasn’t the time to dwell.

Loving how he sighed with relief, Anna went to work at the layers beneath. She had never undressed him in the suit before, and she scowled at the buttons. “This is ridiculous,” she huffed, finding another layer under the second, and he laughed.

“Now you know how I feel.”

But she finally found his strong, thick chest, sighing softly as she leaned against him, pressing her breasts to him. She would have stayed longer, but the cold metal of his belt was pressing against her uncomfortably.

“That’s it,” she growled, putting her hands on his chest and shoving him back until his knees hit the edge of the bed. “I have never,” she continued, “had more of an appreciation for your clothes until this moment.” He laughed as she struggled with the belt. “I mean, seriously, what do you do if you have to go to the bathroom?”

“It’s definitely more of an ordeal, that’s for sure.” He was still chuckling, the sound low and dark. “Want some help?”

“Got it!” Then she was shoving everything she could get her hands on down, down, down, until she was on her knees smiling up at him, pushing him back to sit on the bed as his erection bobbed in her face. She wrapped a hand around him, loving the way his head fell back and a hiss emitted from his lips. Anna felt a little drunk sometimes at the effect she knew she had on Kristoff. From the first moment she had taken him in his mouth, it had become a drug to her. Now was no different as she opened her mouth, taking in what he had to offer. She knew from past experience that his eyes were rolling back in his head as his fingers found her hair, working into her braided tresses, could see his slackened jaw in her mind.

The first time she had done this, she had tried (and failed) to be demure. The second time, she had learned that the wet sounds her mouth made from sucking him made him even more aroused. And so now, she slurped and licked his thick manhood, making him twitch with pleasure as she buried her face in his lap. She could feel the trembling in his thighs that meant he was getting close, and she released him with an obscene sounding pop.

“Get up here,” he growled, lifting her easily by her upper arms before pulling her into his arms again. She laughed, throwing her legs around her waist, then moaned when his lips began to suckle at the spot behind her ear that he knew she loved. She felt herself being lowered onto the bed, and his lips began their voyage down her body. Her collarbones were the first to receive his attention, goosebumps rising on her skin as she ran a stockinged foot up and down his leg. 

As he made his way further down, over her breasts, suckling gently at her nipples, then down to her belly button, first making her gasp with wet, biting kisses, then giggle as he soothed her with butterfly kisses, she felt herself begin that lovely, familiar melt into pleasure. It was almost like nothing had changed, like it was any other night, hidden away in one of their rooms.

Except everything was different, and that gave her butterflies of a different sort. This time was going to end very differently.

Not that they’d never come close. In truth, it was the only thing he'd ever truly denied her. 

_That second Christmas when she had first suggested it, only to be given a gentle refusal…_

_The next summer, after a day spent at a festival celebrating the longest day of the year, drunk on wine and begging, met with soft laughter and, “Definitely not when you’re too drunk to walk, baby…”_

_Her last birthday, her twenty-first, when she had come of age and had begged him again and this time he had come a little closer, fucking her thighs until he came, the force of his release making his essence land on her breasts and belly…_

_The night after her first official day as Queen, when such rules stopped applying so stringently, when they were so close to their wedding that a pregnancy wouldn't matter, but he wanted everything to be as perfect as it could be but he would do it if it was what she really wanted, and she heard herself agree…_

As he moved lower, his fingers found the top of a stocking, and he slowly pulled it away, kissing every freckle, every inch of skin he could find with slow, almost reverent kisses. She couldn’t remember a time when he had taken so much care in taking off a stocking, or so much time spent on one knee. But eventually, the stocking was removed, then the other followed in the same fashion.

Eventually, he reared back on his knees. His face was flushed and his hair was a disaster, and Anna found herself giggling. He raised an eyebrow. “Something funny, Princess?”

“It’s Queen,” she corrected through her laughter. “And you’re a mess. Insanely handsome, but a complete mess. I have completely destroyed your hair.”

“You’re not much better,” he teased back. “And you’ll always be my princess. I don’t care what anyone else says.”

Then her giggles faded and Anna found herself biting her lip, almost quivering at the feel of his hands on her overheated flesh as he removed her drawers. She watched as Kristoff got down on all fours, crawling down the bed a bit more, before he slowly began leaning forward. His eyes locked with hers, and she tried desperately to keep them open as his mouth found her mound.

Tried and mostly failed.

Kristoff knew exactly what she liked, what got her going, what slowly tortured her until she was almost breaking apart, and tonight, he continued his slow pace as he used every trick he knew, and a few she was sure he’d never used, to turn her into a near sobbing, quivering mess in their bed.

He knew that if he kept his eyes on her while he feasted on her flesh that she would squirm and come alive under his fingers, and she did. Just as he knew that his tongue inside her and licking her out would make her eyes roll back into her head.

But oh, the humming thing, that one was new. He had made sounds when giving her pleasure before, that was true. But the bastard was actually humming something--the national anthem, she realized, oh, _Christ_ \--against her folds and button, all while working his tongue in and out and around and twisting this way and that, and it was making her feel just a touch on the crazy side. She tried desperately to wrap her legs around him, pull him closer, make him go faster, but he had her thighs pinned to the bed with all his strength, eyes twinkling mischievously from between her thighs as he watched her try to escape.

Instinctively, one of her hands reached to cover her mouth as she got closer. Three years of trying to keep quiet had her unprepared for these conditions. She whimpered when he paused, eyes still locked on hers as he very slowly shook his head, two of his fingers crooked inside her, his lips wrapped her nub as one of his hands left her thigh to pull hers away from her lips.

She had a brief feeling of victory, her freed thigh immediately wrapping around his neck and shoulders. He didn’t fight, instead bringing his hand back to wrap his entire arm around her thigh and reaching for her overheated, dripping flesh. Anna finally let out a sharp cry, one hand abandoning its vigil in his hair, trusting that he wouldn’t stop--the look on his face said he was enjoying this entirely too much--and found a breast. She palmed herself and was met with a sound similar to the one he would make when digging in to some delicious, filling meal after a long day of work, but this was louder and longer and the rumble sent shockwaves through her body.

Some part of her brain registered that this was going to be a much louder experience than either of them were used to, but she didn’t really care that much, because she was _flying_.

She drifted for a while, eventually realizing he was holding her. He had climbed back to her side to cradle her against his chest, and her cheek rested against the firm, warm expanse of him. One of his hands was tracing lazily up and down her spine, and she shuddered slightly at his touch.

“You okay?” Kristoff’s voice was warm, his hand brushing back hair that was now completely down from her earlier updo. “You dozed off on me there for a minute.”

“Did not.” She buried her face in his chest, taking in the smell of him. The smell of _them_.

“You snored. Just a little, but still.”

“Lies.” Anna wrapped her arm more completely around his waist. “To be fair, you were trying to kill me.”

“Oh, no honey,” he said, his voice teasing, “I’m just getting warmed up.” She shivered and he laughed again. “We can go to sleep, if you want.” His hand stopped its wandering to find a home in her hair, pulling it back slightly from her overheated skin. “There’s always tomorrow.”

“What if I said yes?” Part of her was curious.

“Then we go to sleep.” He pressed his lips to the top of her head, and she could hear the smile in his voice. “Didn’t think that one was so difficult to figure out.”

“And if I said no?”

Kristoff’s breath sounded a little shaky, but his voice was firm, even in its softness. “Then we keep going.”

“Then, no. I do not,” she said firmly, opening her eyes and shifting so she was on top of him, “want to go to sleep.” She pressed herself down, flush against him from her head to the tips of her toes. “I am done waiting.”

“Whatever you say, Princess.” Anna watched his lips curl into a smile as she raised herself up so she was straddling him. “You’re the boss.”

“I hope you know I don’t really think that.” Anna paused, desperate not to ruin the mood, but wanting him to understand. “We can do things you want to do, too.”

“Sweetheart,” he said, and his grin turned back into that mischievous smirk, “we _do_ things I want. It just so happens that the things that you like, I also happen to enjoy. And you do listen to me.” He propped himself up on his hand so he could reach around with the other one and pull her in for a searing kiss. When he spoke again, his voice was raspy. “You waited for me. I wanted to, Anna, so badly, you have no idea. But then we were so close and you were so ready, and I just…” He trailed off, and she reached up, brushing his hair away from his face and resting her forehead against his. _Honesty_. “We had waited so long, I just wanted this to be as special as it possibly could. I love you so much it hurts sometimes. Any time I can’t be with you, when I miss you, it hurts. I didn’t know I was capable of loving anyone like this. Hell,” he said, a weak laugh slipping from his lips, “I never expected to get married. But then you walked into my life--”

“Excuse me,” she interrupted, and she was grinning now, her heart feeling like it would explode, “ _you_ walked into _my_ life, remember? I was there first.”

He continued, as if she hadn’t spoken. “--and nothing has been the same. I have felt things for you I never expected to feel for anyone. I have felt joy and sorrow and pain and fear and happy and this feeling that I can’t even really put into words, except I know I love you so much I would die for you in a heartbeat and I’ll do anything, _everything_ , to make you happy.”

A single tear slipped down her cheek. He had told her he loved her before, but never quite like this. Everything about this night, even the familiar, was so different. Good different. “‘I love you, too,’ feels insufficient right now.” She kissed the tip of his nose, hearing his wet laugh, and she realized he was crying, too. “But yeah. Same. Right back at you.” 

Reaching down, Anna wiped tears from her husband’s face like she had just a month back when he’d broken down after almost losing her for the second time. She had come to look at him as the levelheaded one most days, helping her see a bigger picture with his expanded perspective. But stubborn and stoic and grumpy as he could be, he was so very soft underneath. And to see him, once they were home and huddled in her bed, after Anna almost fell into a collapsing dam, he sobbed in her arms with the pain of nearly losing her and the joy of her being alive. 

His tears now were for very different reasons, but it reminded her all the more of why this was the man she wanted. She brushed away a few more as she spoke, hers as well as his. 

“When I was a little girl, Elsa and I used to play and imagine and I always saw the princess marrying the handsome prince. I thought that was the best thing that could happen to a girl. But I was so wrong. The best thing that could happen to a girl is to find a good, honest, true, loving man who happened to love her, too. I turned your entire life upside down, and you still love me. I think we both got lucky. Fate, maybe.” She smiled again, taking in his nude body in her bed. _Their_ bed. "But the handsome part is non negotiable."

He ran his fingertips up her arms, making her shiver. “Thanks.”

Then it was quiet for a while. They just sat, sheets a twisted mess all around them, wrapped together with lips pressed tenderly against each other, exchanging loving and gentle kisses. A small part of Anna kept thinking she would wake up from this beautiful dream, but the larger, rational part told her she could never imagine any of this.

Then the kisses began to heat again, making her skin feel scorched, and she _needed_ him.

She rolled onto her back, pulling him to follow, and he settled between her spread legs comfortably, as if he'd been there all his life. "Is this okay?” She bit her lip, nerves getting the better of her. “I just want to do it this way first.”

“Any way you want.” A big, warm hand rested on her hip, making her feel steady. "Just tell me if you need me to stop."

And then that anxiety again as she realized she wasn't sure exactly what she was supposed to do. But Kristoff seemed to read her mind. Reaching down, he guided the angle of her hips up, then reached down to grasp himself, meeting her at the entrance to her body. “Last chance,” he warned.

Anna gave him her very best determined look, wrapping her legs around his waist. 

The next part seemed to pass both in the blink of an eye and in slow motion. Suddenly, he was inside her, though he had eased into her so slowly and carefully. There was a slight stretch that was only mildly uncomfortable for a few short moments, and the most amazing feeling of being filled to the brink. She could feel when he finally bottomed out, her eyes rolling back in her head. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, and she could feel him shaking.

Actually, the shaking was the only movement she felt at all. Once inside her, he stayed very still, his face buried in her neck. She shifted, and a shudder racked his body. “Kristoff?” He didn't respond. “Honey, are you okay?”

“I’m supposed to ask you that.” His voice was shaky, trying and failing to sound flippant.

“I'm fine,” she said slowly. “Kristoff, sweetheart, talk to me.”

He whined when she shifted her legs, breath shuddering when he finally inhaled. “I'm afraid to move.” His voice was a whisper.

“So don't move.” She wound her fingers in his hair, knowing she needed to calm him, divert his mind just a little, for his sake as much as hers. She also needed her body to stay still. “Hey. Remember the time I was drinking champagne and you made me laugh so hard it came out of my nose?” He laughed breathlessly, his shoulders relaxing under her fingertips. “Oh! What about the time I talked you into a picnic and I fell into that creek?”

In the next instant, his lips were pressed hard against hers, her body pinned under his in the most beautiful way, creating some kind of beautiful friction they'd never managed before. The movements of his hips were slow at first, his breath hot against her face as he whispered over and over that he loved her. The speed didn't matter to her as much as that amazing stretch and feeling of being so filled, his manhood brushing against her more perfectly than she could have hoped.

Then it really hit her. Kristoff, her Kristoff, her ice harvesting mountain man, was inside her. She had begged, pleaded, been met with gentle and loving refusals every time, but this time was _yes_ . He was making love to her, _finally_ , and it was better than she could have imagined. Every thrust was met with a low grunt that went all the way to her toes. His lips eventually tore from hers, the need for oxygen a sudden priority. His face was buried in her hair, his steaming breath fanning against her own overheated skin and making her feel on fire in the most beautiful way.

She was so sure he was focused on not disappointing her, his efforts at staving off release still evident in some tension in his shoulders, that he had not noticed how fast she was climbing.

Then she remembered again that they were no longer required to be quiet, and she let loose a very long, very loud moan of satisfaction as he brushed up against her in that way that made her toes curl. He pulled back a little, looking down at her in wonder.

“You okay?” His voice was lower than she had ever heard it, and she gasped a quick affirmative, too distracted by his eyes, dark and glazed and awestruck, staring at her. Then he thrust again, a little harder, and she yelped when he somehow slid a little deeper.

He propped himself up on one elbow, reaching his free hand between them, and she felt her face screwing up with the exquisite pleasure of it. For the first time, she fearlessly shouted his name into the room, his voice joining hers as they groaned and gasped together.

She could barely keep her eyes open, but she knew he was getting closer as she felt that distinctive quiver in his thigh. She wasn't surprised--he had warned her, after all. But she hadn't expected it to feel so good, to feel herself cresting so quickly and she wrapped her fingers in his hair as she whispered his name desperately, because _God_ did she want to come with him. 

“Oh, God, Anna.” His voice and face were filled with wonder again. “God, baby, you're close, aren't you?” She nodded weakly, trying to answer but only managing to cry out again, something that sounded like a very strangled admission. “What do you need, sweetheart?”

“Harder,” she gasped. She knew it would undo him, but she was so close it was worth the risk.

And he didn't question her. His jaw set as he began to pound into her at _just_ the right angle, hitting everything sensitive at the exact same time, and with two or three more of those powerful thrusts, her ears met by the sound of skin slapping against skin, she was done.

She was floating, not even sure for a moment that she was still in her body, until his climax brought her firmly back to Earth. His name was on her lips and she was still surging when he shouted, his body wracked with a shudder unlike she had ever felt, and she felt the most amazing sensation of his hot, wet seed filling her. She knew he had waited for this, waited because he feared ruining her reputation or making her the center of a scandal, but she almost wondered as he pumped a few more times, depositing what felt like more of him than she had ever experienced, if it would have been worth it. Maybe. Probably. Because oh, did it feel so perfect. She could feel the depth and power in it as he filled her.

But now, none of that mattered. Because now if he made a baby in her, there would be celebration, not gossip.

Part of her hoped he'd been successful, and wondered vaguely what he thought about it. Her hazy brain wandered years back…

_“Because, as much as I would love to have a baby with you, I agree that now’s not the right time.”_

He lay above her for a moment, shuddering and twitching with the aftershocks that were still coursing through both of them, then rolled onto his back, taking her with him and leaving them connected.

Later, his voice broke the silence. “You’re falling asleep again.” She didn’t argue this time, just rolled off him. He slipped out of her, both of them groaning softly at the sensation. She blearily opened her eyes as she lay comfortably on her side, smiling softly at the feeling of his warm hand brushing away her hair, the sensation of his release trickling down her thighs. “You okay?”

She hummed softly, stretching against him like a contented cat. “Better than okay. I’m perfect.” She blinked slowly several times before asking, “Are _you_ okay?”

“I just really love you,” he said, his voice almost a whisper. “I keep waiting to wake up.”

And she somehow knew where his mind had wandered off to. It was in that place that gave him nightmares, where he was haunted by visions of her frozen into a solid sculpture of perfect ice or of her jumping and falling with no one to catch her. She had scared the hell out of him over the years. And Anna knew she could reassure him with promises that she would never do it again, that it was all over, but instead, she went with, “I still can’t believe it took you five tries to propose to me.”

The laugh that escaped his lips seemed welcome. “In my defense, the first one should have worked out perfectly.”

“I wish I had seen the one with the reindeer.”

“Some of my finest work, and it was completely wasted.”

“You got around to it.”

“Well, almost losing you again made it pretty easy.”

Now she could say, “I’m sorry.”

Kristoff’s arms wrapped around her, his body surrounding her in a cocoon of warmth. His lips found the tip of her nose and she giggled as he pressed a long, somewhat sloppy kiss there. “Don’t do that again.”

“I won’t.” She giggled. “I did tell the priest I would obey you.”

“And I promised to obey you.” He pretended to think hard, scrunching up his face. “That and a whole bunch of other mumbo jumbo I don’t remember.” She still needed somehow to be closer than she was, and she managed to get a leg over him, blushing when she felt more of him leave her opening. His thigh brushed against hers, and she saw his face flush to match hers. “Is that my…”

She nodded, blushing deeper as the words, “I kind of like it,” escaped her lips before she could process them.

And he grinned that goofy grin again, the one he only ever gave her. “Yeah?”

Her sleep deprived, pleasure overloaded brain went back to that thought, to that consideration that had once been a fear and was turning now into a quiet hope, and she needed to know. “Hey.”

“Hey.”

She giggled, then looked at him seriously again. “Would you be upset if I got pregnant right away?” She toyed with his chest hair as she spoke. “I mean, not that it’s necessarily going to _happen_ right away _,_ you know, I’ve heard it can take a while, but it _could_ happen, I mean--”

His lips stopped her rambles, pressing kisses to hers, then to her neck and ears and nose before coming to rest against her forehead. “Would you be upset if I told you I kind of secretly hope it’s sooner rather than later?” His fingers were traveling her spine again. “I mean, like you said, if it takes time, then so be it. I’m not that picky, I’m just happy to be here.” His voice held a hint of teasing for a brief moment, making her laugh, then turning serious again. “But I want a family with you, Anna.”

“Can it be a big one?”

“Absolutely.” Kristoff’s chuckle made his chest move under her fingertips. “Whatever you want, my love.”

Anna considered him for a moment before shifting in the bed, reaching down to pull up the covers before rolled back onto her side, scooting back until she hit his chest again. His arm slid around her waist, keeping her close against him. She could feel the ridges of his chest, his firm abdomen, his softened manhood against the curve of her ass, the scratch of his stubble as he pressed a gentle kiss to her temple, but she let her exhausted eyes flutter closed, whispering, “I want to sleep. And I want you to sleep. We need to sleep.”

He pressed his lips to her hair before resting his chin on top of her head, effectively slotting her in beneath him. “Yes, ma’am.”

“And make sure it’s a good sleep.” She grinned.

“Yes, dear.”

“Because I have plans for you tomorrow,” she drawled, feeling herself losing herself to that other siren call, the one to shut herself down and dream about him, only to wake up next to him like she had before, but this time with no need to leave. “Gotta get to work on those babies.”

And just as she was slipping under, the words, “Wait, what?” were the last thing she heard. 

\---------------

When Kristoff's eyes opened, it was still well before dawn. The room was dimly lit in the soft light from the dying fire and the lights dancing in the night sky. He could just see the outline of his lover's wild hair and bare shoulder, and he carefully rolled away from her. Scrubbing his face briefly, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and was halfway to standing when he remembered.

He was married. Anna was his wife. He stayed very still, staring at her for a long time.

Anna was his wife, and they had made love, and it had been _so_ perfect. Anna was his wife, and he got to sleep next to her every night.

Anna was his wife, and she wanted to have his babies.

Slowly, he climbed back into bed, wrapping himself back around her nude form. Despite his caution, she still roused, muttering, “Do you have to go?” like she had so many times before. When he chuckled, she sat up suddenly, her hair in complete disarray around her face. “Wait!”

“I thought the same thing.” He pressed a soft kiss to her lower back, not feeling much inclination to get up again, but also unwilling to go immediately back to sleep. “Hello, wife.”

Anna was his _wife_.

She grinned down at him. “Hello, husband.”

He was Anna’s _husband_. 

She was sliding back down the bed, her nose almost touching his. He was pretty sure he was smiling like a maniac, but so was she, so it was fine. He reached up to brush her hair out of her face as best he could, knowing it didn’t matter, that it would wake up standing on end like always. The light was dim, but she was radiant, eyes warm and bright with her happiness. She scooted closer in the bed, hitching one of her legs up over one of his. Her fingers toyed with the hair on his chest as she whispered, “What are you thinking?”

“How much I love you.” He kissed her forehead. “How beautiful you look.” She scrunched her nose, so he kissed that next. “How happy I am.” An ear. “That I still can’t believe my luck.” The other ear. “How beautiful you look,” he whispered again, this time finding the column of her throat with his lips. A shuddering breath entered and exited her body as he found her collarbone. “So beautiful.”

“I want you again.” Her words were simple, but they rang in her ears like the sweetest song he’d ever heard. “Is that okay?”

Was it _okay_? Kristoff felt his cock instantly come to attention--he hadn’t noticed the beginnings of an erection, but he was distracted. Anna wanted to make love, and who was he to deny her?

Why would he? Even better, why _should_ he?

“Hmm.” He pretended to think. “I don’t know. I’m pretty tired.”

“Oh.” Her smile fell, and he laughed, rolling onto his back and taking her with him. She sat up, swatting his chest lightly. “You’re horrible.”

“Hey, you married me. You’re stuck with me.” But he was moving them up the bed so he could lean against the headboard, settling his hands on her waist. She bit her lip as she rested her hands on his shoulder and he leaned forward, catching that lip between his. She moaned softly when he suckled gently for a moment before letting go to ask, “Is this okay?”

His mind flashed back to the first time they had been intimate. She had gone back and forth from shy to bold and back so rapidly that morning, and it was that shy look he recalled now. She was nodding, one of her hands reaching back to the nape of his neck to play with his hair, and she had her lip pulled back between her teeth. She glanced down between them, then her eyes gazed up at him after a moment from beneath her long lashes. “I don’t know what to do.” Her voice was soft.

He pulled her close so that he could speak softly in her ear. “Yes, you do,” he said, hearing his voice do that weird thing where it dropped an octave all by itself. “You did it last week.”

He could almost feel the eye roll. “We were wearing clothes.”

“Same concept. Just no clothes,” he added, brushing against a nipple with one of his thumbs, “and I get to be inside you this time.” She shuddered. “Do you wanna try it? We can go back to the other way if you don’t like it.” He considered that, in all honesty, he would assume whatever position she asked, so long as he could feel _that_ again.

But his Anna was brave and she nodded slowly, shifting around in his lap. He held his breath briefly when she brushed against him, but then she was gently pushing him back against the headboard, moving one hand to his shoulder. He felt her other little hand reach down to wrap around him as she shifted up slightly. And then slowly, so slowly, she lowered herself onto him.

And oh, dear God, this was even better than before. He certainly wasn’t as nervous as he'd been before, and a smug little part of his brain reminded him he always lasted longer the second time around, but none of that really mattered.

Anna was scorching heat. Her body welcomed his into her amazing warmth, her breath hot on his face as he watched her face screw up with pleasure.

Anna was tight. When he moved to sit up a little straighter, a little closer, she threw her arms around him, pressing herself tight against him while the other muscles that were wrapped around him also squeezed in a way that actually made him whimper. He couldn’t be embarrassed, not when it made her hips speed up, pushing against him a little harder.

Anna was wet. She was gasping into him, lips pressed together in a kiss that held no hint of romance, but was dirty and sloppy and so incredibly desperate. And he felt her dripping onto him, heard proof of her heightened state of arousal in the sound of their union.

She came apart in his arms, Kristoff supporting her through her shuddering release, twining his fingers in her hair while a sound somewhere between a sob and a laugh slipped her lips. He could feel her ability to hold herself in any solid shape disappear.

They wound up on their sides, his arms still wrapped around her shoulders, hands cradling her head. She was whimpering and moaning in his arms in a way that was so similar to sounds he had heard in the past, but different enough that he felt compelled to ask softly, “You okay?”

A breathless laugh came from her lips. “Yes,” she whispered, and her eyes finally focused on his. She almost looked feverishly bright, lips swollen and face a deep pink. “God, Kristoff, _yes_.” The look in her eyes was wondering. “You married me.” She almost sounded a bit astonished.

He chuckled low in his chest. “Yes, I did,” he said, feeling that maniacal grin again. Pressing his lips to hers again, he shifted his hips slightly, making her sigh softly. “I love you so much, Anna.”

“Love…” Her face did the scrunching thing again as she struggled to speak. “Love you. I love you, Kristoff.” Her breath came faster as he increased the pace of his hips.

“Anna.” He moaned into her mouth as he kissed her again. “ _My Anna_.”

“Kristoff.” Her voice was a whine again. “Kristoff, I want…” She yelled when he delivered a sharper thrust into her heat.

“What do you want, baby?” Anything. Everything. His heart on a plate, whatever she wanted, it was hers. _He_ was hers.

“Like my birthday,” she gasped, her words cut off in a whine. “Please?”

_“Anna, I_ can’t _.” So sure he was going to die in this bed, but what a way to go._

_“But I’m twenty one. They can’t tell me what I can and can’t do.” Her voice was stubborn, little fingers insistent. “Please?”_

_“Nobody can tell_ you _what to do,” he laughed. He pushed her hair away from her face as she scowled. “But they can judge you.”_

_“I don’t care.”_

_“_ I _do.” He bundled her closer to him. “You love Arendelle, Anna. You’re going to tell me it wouldn’t bother you if some people treated you differently?”_

_“Differently how?” But he could hear a hint of resignation._

_“With disdain. With disrespect. Scornful.”_

_“Would you judge me that way?”_

_“No.” He kissed her forehead softly, not wanting to hurt her, but needing her to understand. “But it would be different for me.”_

_“Would they judge you?”_

_“Probably, but that’s not the point.” She was quiet for a while while he played with her hair. “Are you okay? I mean, if it’s something you really want, we could try, but it’s just risky.”_

_“You already said pulling out doesn’t always work.” She sighed softly. “And I don’t want anybody to judge you, or say you took advantage of me, or something stupid like that that’s so completely untrue.”_

_“Again, really not the point. Really doesn’t matter to me that much.”_

_Then she was rolling so her back was to him, turning her head to pull him into a long, loving kiss that juxtaposed against the way his erection rubbed against the backs of her thighs. When she finally spoke, her voice resolute. “It matters to me.”_

And oh, the beautiful feelings that had followed. Her idea, of course, something she’d seen in her book.

So, as much as he hated to do it, Kristoff carefully pulled out and away from her, both of them groaning at the sensation. Just like she had all those months back, she rolled onto her other side, scooting back so that her perfect ass was against his throbbing flesh. He was distracted for a moment by his favorite place, that place behind her ear, those little freckles part of a larger roadmap of places he loved to go.

Then she said abruptly, “How do we do this?”

Very good question, he thought. All he wanted was back inside. He had waited years for this, and now that he had it, he wasn’t sure he was ever going to be able to stop. His brain, fortunately, sized up the situation quickly. Of its own volition, one of his hands reached down to hook under her thigh, just above her knee, pulling it up over his own leg.

Anna hooked herself quickly over him as he reached down, pulling back just enough to see what he was doing. She made it easy, arching her back slightly and pushing her ass at just the right angle, and he was able to slip back in, wrapping back around and surrounding him as he now tried to do with his body, arms wrapping around her torso and cradling her back and hearing the _woosh_ of air that left her when he pulled back just a little to thrust into her.

Hot. Tight. Wet. So beautiful, so good, what the _hell_ did he do to earn _this_ …

She giggled, and he realized he was babbling aloud. He knew he did it, never able to completely shut himself up, but he didn’t care because it was real and true and it really seemed to get her going.

Like now, when he kept rambling about how much he loved her, how amazing she was, how good she felt, and she whined, twisting in his arms, hands reaching behind her, behind him, to lock into his hair. The motion freed his hands, one reaching around to find her breast and the other coming down to the place where they were joined. His name echoed off her lips into the room, and he was struck by the thought again.

Anna was his wife. They were married, and this was _allowed_ , and how was he ever supposed to stop?

“If you stop,” she gasped, making him discern that he was still raving in her ear, “I will never forgive you. I will--oh!” A particularly sharp thrust made her cry out. “I won’t let you do this anymore.” A wicked grin crossed her face as she glanced over her shoulder. “No touching at all. Ever. You just have to watch me do it to myself.”

“Can’t have that,” he managed, laughing as he found a little more focus. “Not the watching part, you can do that whenever you want.” She giggled and moaned at the same time, and he needed to hear that again. “You know how much I enjoy watching _that_ . I mean the no touching part.” His lips found her earlobe, flicking it with his tongue. “I can’t watch you do that and _not_ touch you.”

Her gaze turned thoughtful, and he was about to ask what she was up to when he felt one of her hands leave his hair, reaching down to push aside his fingers where they rubbed softly at her nub. He froze for a moment, watching in fascination as her little fingers caressed her own body. Then she was looking over her shoulder again, the hand that was still in his hair pulling him around for a kiss.

Then there was that sound again--that thing that was halfway between a breathless giggle and a low moan--and she said, eyes sparkling, “You stopped.”

This was different. Harder, a little rougher. Kristoff’s freed hand found Anna’s other breast, and he used the position to hold her a little tighter to his chest. She didn’t seem to mind in the least, pressing impossibly harder with her lithe, tiny frame. And now _she_ was rambling, speaking in disjointed phrases that he nevertheless understood.

She loved him. She felt good. She loved him. She was close.

“Oh, God, Kristoff.” Her voice had gone up significantly in pitch, and she was starting to shake a little. “I love you so much, I…” A raw cry made its way out of her throat as she shuddered against him, inside and out. “Oh, fuck!” Her back arched as she moaned. “Do it, Kristoff!”

Well, shit. He’d never made her say _that_ before.

And he had promised to obey his Queen.

And he felt it again, for only the second time in his life, that sensation of releasing himself into this wild woman he had married, the girl who had burst into his life unexpectedly and stayed in his heart from almost the beginning. His girl.

His Anna, who wanted his babies.

He obeyed.

They came down gradually, still wrapped up around each other, exchanging soft kisses. Just like earlier, she began to doze in his arms, eyelids drooping closed.

But when he began to pull away, she woke, shaking her head and reaching back to grasp his hip. “No,” she mumbled. “Stay.”

When his eyes opened again, there was daylight streaming through the gap in the curtains. The bedside clock read around ten in the morning. He was still inside her.

And someone was knocking on the damned door.

“Your Majesty?” Kristoff’s groggy brain recognized Kai’s voice. In front of him, Kristoff saw Anna’s face scrunch against the interruptions to her sleep. “Your Majesty?” She groaned, snuggling back against his chest and pulling the blanket over her mess of hair. “Ma’am?” There was a long pause, and Kristoff had just started to think maybe Kai was gone and maybe he could make love to Anna again before they had to dress for their trip up the mountain. The mountain where there lived a little lodge that they’d visited before. Where they would stay for an entire week. No servants. 

Then Kai was clearing his throat and they both groaned softly. “Your Royal Highness?” There was only a beat or two before Anna started giggling. Kristoff was confused for a half a beat more before he realized who Kai was talking to. “Sir?”

Anna actually snorted.

“Not funny,” he grunted at her, tickling her sides. But he knew her giggles had probably permeated the door, so he sighed, the sound loud and annoyed, calling loudly, “What?”

“I’ve brought a breakfast tray, sir, as requested by Her Majesty.” There was a pause while Anna giggled, Kristoff waited, and Kai waited. “I can take it back down, of course.” Kristoff pulled the blankets down to glare at his wife.

“Why would you do that?” he murmured, burying his face in her neck.

“I thought you’d be hungry.” Her smile was the one that he loved where she was trying so desperately to keep herself under control, and so close to failing.

"Oh, I'm hungry, alright."

“Your Highness?”

Kristoff threw off the blankets, pulling out of his wife abruptly and smirking when she gasped sharply. “That’s what you get,” he teased. Glancing around, he realized that there was no way he could answer the door with the clothes in the room. “Just a minute!” Anna was shaking with suppressed mirth on the bed again. “You think this is funny?”

“A little,” she managed to blurt out, before burying her face in a pillow. Then she peeked up one more time, smirking as she said, “Excuse me, I’m _so_ sorry. It’s a little funny, _Your Royal Highness._ ”

Stepping back to the bed, he pulled the sheet from where it was slipping out from under the blankets, whipping it out and making her squeal. Then he smirked, wrapped it around his waist and headed for the door. There was another little squeak as she dove back under the covers just before he unlocked and pulled the door open.

Kristoff had to hand it to Kai--the man was the best at his job. He shifted the loaded tray into Kristoff’s free hand, never taking his gaze away from a spot over Kristoff’s shoulder before giving a quick bow and turning away. But Kristoff thought he saw a bit of a smile on the man again, as if he were completely unsurprised.

“I can’t believe you did that,” Anna whispered as he closed the door again with his foot, her head popping out from under the pile of bedding. “I’m pretty sure he knew we were naked.”

“I’m pretty sure he’s known a lot more than he’s let on over the years.” He dropped the sheet so he could take the tray in both hands, sliding it onto the bedside table as she gazed over him appreciatively. "And with the way you get, I'm sure he'll see worse before he retires."

“Well, you can’t blame a girl.” She smirked as she reached for coffee. “Your Royal Highness.”

"I wouldn't worry so much about him seeing anything, anyway. I'd be concerned more about the smell." Anna's hand froze on the carafe. Kristoff smirked at her as, still nude, he tossed another log onto the fire before striding back to their bed. "It _reeks_ of sex in here, babe." She looked a little shocked as he sprawled next to her again. "Oh, I'm so sorry. It reeks of sex in here, Your Majesty."

They happily ate a cold breakfast that morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the lovely reviews and kudos! These guys are fun, so I'll probably be back before this thing is over. I've enjoyed the distraction. Hopefully, some of you have, as well. Take care of yourselves out there!

**Author's Note:**

> The book in question is not anything that exists. I like to believe it was commissioned by some kinky descendant.


End file.
